ULTIMATE: Magnificent Spider-Man
by Cucumba
Summary: (Alternate universe to my "Magnificent Spider-Man" story.) Neon City was once a city filled with the power to keep itself in control until a fateful night by the hands of the Goblins took all of that away, leading all of it to betrayal and corruption. However, that night also left behind something, Ken King, The Spider-Man; The last hope for the city to be purified once again.
1. The Fateful Night

_**Neon City - Time: 8:56 PM**__**  
><strong>__**August 21, 2005 **_

Neon City was a lightly bright city filled with many lights from the streets, cars, and people that was coming out and to work. But one particular house, somewhat large house, held a small eight year old child. The child had Brown hair, small Black glasses, and Blue eyes, whilst he was in a living with his eyes covered.

"Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten!" The small boy said as he uncovered his eyes and smiled. "Ready or not mom and dad, here I come!" He quickly ran through the house while looking around for his mom and dad. "I'll find you! I always do!" He laughed while he ran until he heard a window being broken, making him stop and look at the source of it to see it came from upstairs. "What was that?" He looked more and began to go upstairs to see what it was, only to see it came from an office, and opened the door to see the room ransacked.

"What's going on up there?! Ken, are you ok?!" A female asked as she ran up, revealing her to be a thirty year old female with Brown hair as well and Blue eyes, and looked around in shock. "George! Somebody broke in here!" A bit later a male with the same hair color but having Brown eyes came up to see the site, making his eyes widen.

"Shit. This.. This isn't good." George said as he quickly ran over to his desk and looked around it along with looking into the drawers while April held Ken in protection. "I don't think they stole anything, somebody or something tried to but had to get out before."

"Mommy? What's going on?" Ken asked as April petted his head in reassurance.

"Don't worry sweetie. It's ok." She said until she looked at George. "What should we do now?" He looked down at his papers on the desk, blueprints for Oscorp, and then at Ken.

"We need to relocate. It's no longer safe here." He said as he began to roll up the blueprints. "Pack up whatever the two of you can, and meet me outside in five minutes. We have to make this fast." April nodded slowly.

"Ok..." She said as she looked at Ken. "Honey, we need you to get your backpack and get anything you might need."

"Mommy. Daddy. What's going on? Where are we going?" Ken asked in worry.

"You'll understand when you're older. Please... Just pack your stuff." April said as she grabbed his hand and helped get him to his room, with George watching for a bit and then at the broken window.

"Who could have tried to break through? Maybe... The Goblins?" He asked until he grabbed anything he could and walked out, leaving the office.

**_Neon City - Midtown - Time: 9:07 PM_**

"...Yes, that's right. We were ransacked a bit ago. Not sure on who, but we can't risk staying." George said while he was driving a Bentley, with both April and Ken inside, while he held a small stuffed animal. "Yes, I understand. Yes. Alright, we'll transport there as soon as we can." He cut the contact on the phone and kept driving.

"What did he say?" April asked while George looked at her.

"We're lucky. We might be able to get away from here and find somewhere safer." He said until he sighed. "But... We can't take him with us." April stared at him.

"What? What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean... Ken can't come with us. This is... Too dangerous for him to be near us." George said as April gasped lightly. "April, I know this is devastating, but think about it. These people tried to rob us more than just once, and they might do something worse. We can't risk him in this anymore..." April stared at him in hurt and then at the rear view mirror to look at Ken, still hugging his stuffed animal, and then sighed.

"You're... You're right. It's... For the best." She said until she looked at the front to see a car about to crash into them. "WATCH OUT!"

"SHIT!" George swore as he quickly made a sharp turn to avoid getting hit, only for the back of the Bentley to get hit and made it spin out of control before he finally got a grip on it again while he started driving through the wrong way on the highway, making cars honk and crash into each other. "HANG ON!" He quickly passed through more cars until he drove through an entry, making him go back onto the right way while more cars began to chase him and began to shoot, hitting their car and causing it to get destroyed while Ken hugged his stuffed animal in fear.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm scared!" He said.

"It's going to be ok! Nothing bad will happen!" April said until a bullet went through her chest, making her gasp and cough out blood.

"APRIL!" George yelled as he kept making dodging the bullets until one man, who has a rocket launcher, shot a rocket at the car and hit them, sending the family over the highway and into the park.

"Frakenstine to Goblin: We got them." One said.

"Good. Ready to go on my word." Another said while inside the Bentley, Ken was knocked out but alive, April was now dead and George was beginning to wake up.

"W-What happened?" He asked as he saw the car now on fire because of the rocket launcher hitting them. "Oh shit! Oh fuck!" He began trying to get the seat belt off of him, in which he succeeded and fell off. He got up to look around to see the dead April, shocking him. "April... No... NO!" He slammed his fist on one of the windows, but quickly put his emotions aside and began to get Ken out of the car and got out quickly. "Please... Please be ok!" He then looked around to see multiple people wearing Goblin masks while holding Assault Rifles in hands.

"Well George, looks like your time is all up." A voice said as the leader of the masked group then suddenly shot him, making him cough out blood and land on the ground while also dropping Ken next to him. He tried to get up but was being shot at more and more in the chest until he was killed, which he later did so. "It's done. Scavenge what you can." All of the other goblins began to look through George's body to see the blueprints.

"We've got them!" One said as the leader smiled.

"Perfect! Maybe now these weapons can help us take over this city!" He said with a smile.

"But... Sir, what about the kid?" One asked as everybody looked at the unconscious Ken.

"Leave him. He's not a threat." The leader said as he walked away, with everybody else following until he began to wake up.

"W-What happened?" He asked while he looked around to see George's dead body, making his eyes widen and began to cry. "Daddy! D-Don't go!" He began to shake his body, hoping to wake up until he saw April's still in the car, which was now burning by the flames. "M-Mommy..." He began to cry until Police Officer's came by, one of them being a Captain that was a Blonde male with Blue eyes, and walked over to him.

"Hello. I'm... Captain John Jordan. Son... What happened here?" He asked while Ken stared at his reflection of one of the cars.

"I-I... I don't know." Ken said.


	2. Eighteen Years Later

**_Ten Years Later_**

**_Neon City - High School - Time: 7:37 AM_**

**_September 03, 2015  
><em>**  
>Ten years have passed since the events of Ken losing his parents, and The Goblin's taking the blue prints to weapons created by George. Using the blueprints, they were able to create stronger than anything they made, so they used it's power to take anything they want. People began to follow them and began to steal and kill all those who had more superior power than them, leading the city toward corruption. People with this new strength paid for any rights they wanted with officials or with their, setting them free or giving them what they want. The entire city went into real hell since that day. But not everywhere was as bad.<p>

Inside a High School, contained Ken King, now Eighteen and has become older than he was before while still wearing the glasses he wore. He stared at his reflection at a large glass container than held events from years ago. He kept staring at himself and then at one part of an newspaper that told about his parents death.

_"Why... Why did you have to go? Why did we run away? And from what? The Goblins?"_ He thought to himself until he heard a fight going on outside, with him seeing it and ran over to the site.

"Come on, get up!" A male said, revealing himself to be a eighteen year old jock with black hair, which had White highlights on it, picked a Black haired student up and threw him over a table, knocking down any food on it while students cheered on.

"Break that bastards head!" One yelled.

"Gladly!" The jock said as he picked the student's head and slammed his forehead on the table, making the student's head bleed a bit. "Giving up yet Micheal? I'm gonna give you one last chance to bow down!"

"F-Fat chance!" Micheal yelled as he tried to swing a fist, but the jock grabbed his fist and hit him with it, knocking him down onto the table again. Ken watched this until he decided to intervene and walk further to the site.

"Hey! Let the dude go Alexander!" He yelled as Alex just kept hitting Micheal more until Ken sighed. "Let him go and fight somebody that's your own size! Or are you too much of a pussy to fight somebody like me?" Everybody went dead quiet as Alexander immediately stopped by this and let Micheal go.

"What did you just say?" Alex asked in anger as he walked over.

"...You heard me." Ken said as Alex then swung a fist, only for Ken to quickly back up, grab a tray, and hit him in the face with it in which knocked him back a bit. Everybody stayed silent until Alex took out a knife from his pocket in his pants.

"You really want to play games King? Come on!" He said until a Black Haired girl with Brown eyes came out and aimed a pistol at him, her self-defense pistol.

"Let him go. You know using weapons to harm another person at school is not allowed." She said while Alex stared at her.

"Oh really? Then what is that you're doing right now Elise?" He asked as Elise looked at her pistol.

"Using a weapon to protect a student. Rule 451 of the school handbook: Unless somebody threatens the life of a student, use your self defense to hurt or kill if needed." She said as she began to smile. "So let me ask you this: What is that YOU'RE doing right now?" Alex stared at her and then at the knife. "Threatening the life of a student. There's two of three ways this can go down with you being alive. You can either stop the fight, or you can continue what you're doing and have me shoot you in the leg, and you'll never play football ever again. Or there's the third option: I kill you here and now." Alex kept staring at her while his hand began to shake. "What's it going to be?" He slowly began to be filled with fear as he then put up the knife. "Smart choice, for once."

"Shut it..." Alex said as he then walked off, with Elise putting up her gun while everybody watched what just happened.

"Alright, there's nothing else to see here. Just move along!" She said as the rest of the students began to scatter, with Ken walking over to her.

"Wow. Never thought I'd see anybody who'd read the handbook." He said with a chuckle.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be." Elise said with a smile. "After all, I'm not the only one to NOT use it to help make a bonfire."

"Yeah, point taken." Ken said as he looked at Micheal and walked over to him with Elise. "Hey, are you ok?" Micheal began to move a bit and looked at Ken and Elise.

"Yeah... I'm ok." He said while getting up, only to stop midway and fell over on the ground.

"H-Hey! Are you ok?" Elise asked as she crouched down to him and looked at the wound on his forehead. "He seems really hurt from all that... We need to get him to a nurse ASAP." Both of them helped Micheal up and carried him over to the office.

**_Time: 7:43 AM_**

The nurse looked over Micheal while also covering his forehead with bandage, with both Ken and Elise watching her.

"Aside from bleeding from the forehead, everything else is fine." She said as she finished up bandaging him. "He should be ok for now, but I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

"Can we... Check up on him later? At lunch maybe?" Ken asked as the nurse shrugged.

"You can try, but don't guarantee it." She said as they nodded.

"Alright, thank you." Elise said until she heard the bell ring. "We should go."

"Right. We'll be back." Ken said as the two of them walked out and to their next class.

"You know, what happened back there... Kind of reminded me of how it was when we were much younger." Elise said with a smile. "Alex always did that to us. I was always there to help you if he started messing with you."

"Yeah, I remember." Ken said with a smile. "We grew up with each other and was always there for each other. I'm... Glad I met you and your dad."

"Yeah... Me too." Elise said as she looked at Ken with a smile, but then slowly faded away in a bit of sadness, with him noticing.

"Something wrong?" Ken asked as Elise stared at him and shook her head. "Elise... Something is wrong. Is something happening that's bad or whatever?"

"No, I..." She tried to say until she sighed. "Yes... It is. It's something... That I have to do." She then looked at him. "Can... We talk about this somwhere where nobody can hear us? You can't trust a lot of people here and... They might get the wrong idea."

"Yeah, sure." Ken said as they both walked to their class.

**_Neon City - Uppertown - Time: 9:13 AM  
><em>**  
>A large explosion then engulfed a part of the bank, with multiple robbers wearing Goblin masks shooting through officers of Neon City.<p>

"Head down to the sewers!" The leader, who was there during George and April's deaths, said as he opened a manhole and some of them got in while the rest were shot down by police. They all ran through the sewers until they made it to a point where it's above a warehouse, with the leader opening it and entered in. "There! We made it!"

"And we got a whole lot of cash out of it too! Those guys REALLY lost their minds!" One goblin said while he opened the bag and took out a large amount of cash. "May have lost a ton of our guys, but that's no skin off my back!"

"So, now what boss? What place should we go for next?" Another goblin asked.

"We've done just about every other place left here except... Perhaps a school." The leader said until he smirked.

"A school? What about it?" One asked.

"We shoot it down until nothing is left of course! Kill them to show we mean business!" The leader said.

"Hell yeah! I'm in! I wanna show those little pricks not to mess with us!" One said while lock and loading his shotgun.

"Oh this is gonna be sweet! Which school?" Another asked.

"The High School of course! And then we keep on killing the ones in the other ones! Just show how low we can go!" The leader said while laughing and grabbing a shotgun and assault rifle. "Let's roll!"

_**Neon City - High School - 12:14 PM**_

It was now lunch time in the school and a majority of the students in the school were eating while both Ken and Elise got their food.

"Should we check on that guy from before? Micheal was it?" Ken asked as Elise shook her head.

"Not yet. We should... Talk about after we find a table." She said as Ken nodded and the both of them walked to a table, alone and away from everyone else.

"So, what's going on? Is it something bad?" He asked as Elise sighed.

"Look... You're my... best friend." She said, hiding away any emotion for him since she has a crush on him. "And... I want to know if you'll look at me the same way ever again with what I'm about to tell you." Ken stared at her in surprise, wondering on why she would say such a thing.

"How can you say that? You mean a ton to me, so why would you think I'd see you differently?" Ken asked as Elise looked down. "Look. Just... Tell me what's wrong." She kept staring down until she looked at him.

"I'm... I'm getting-" She was about to say until suddenly, somebody tapped on the table they were on, for them to see Micheal. "It's you."

"Hey... Mind if... I sit here?" He asked. "I don't really have any friends... So.. I mean I don't want to-" Ken smiled a bit and kicked the chair on the opposite side away, giving him a place to sit.

"Go ahead." He said as Micheal smiled and sat down. "How are you feeling? He really gave you a number."

"I'm fine... Thanks for standing up for me. That guy was a real pain." He said as he looked at Elise. "Plus you helped. If didn't pull that gun... Man I don't wanna think about that." He looked at the two of them and took out his hand. "I'm Micheal: Micheal Haynor."

"Nice to meet you Micheal. I'm Elise." Elise said as she accepted the hand shake, with Ken doing the same. "And he's Ken King."

"Ken King? You mean 'King'? As in an old employee at Oscorp named George?" Micheal asked as Ken nodded slowly.

"Yeah... That's right." He said while looking down a bit.

"Man... Your dad was amazing. He built a good chunk of everything. Suits, guns, top-secret stuff, you name it. He was an Oscorp legend alright, just as much of one as Norman Osborn himself before his son Harry took over." Micheal said as he looked at him. "Have you ever thought on continuing his work? Or at least use them for something?"

"No. There's no point." Ken said. "The goblins and anywhere else is no longer out of reach for anybody. Even if I do try, nothing will stop them." Elise stared at him sadly until suddenly an explosion occurred, destroying the ceiling as some of the Goblins came in.


	3. The Aftermath

_**Neon City - Police Station - Time: 10:49 PM  
><span>August 21, 2005<span>  
><strong>_  
>Nearly two hours have passed since the death of George and April due to the goblins, and Ken was sent to the police station for his safety. John Jordan drove the police car down to the station and helped him in, while a small eight year old Elise watched through a window until they entered as she stayed quiet. Ken then sat down on a seat while multiple officers past him, with Elise staring at him and decided to walk over to him.<p>

"Hi." She said as Ken looked at her sadly, with tears still in his eyes. "Are you ok? Why are you crying? Did you do something bad that you didn't mean to do?"

"N-No... I didn't do anything." Ken said as Elise looked at him sadly.

"What happened?" She asked as Ken started to cry more.

"My mommy and daddy are dead... They're dead and it's all my fault..." He said as Elise's eyes widened.

"Oh... That's bad!" She said as Ken nodded a bit, with Elise grabbing a seat near to Ken and sat next to him. "Well, I'm here for you! You're.. My friend!" Ken looked at her in surprise.

"A friend? I-I never had a friend before." He said as Elise suddenly hugged him.

"Well you do now!" She said as she let go of him. "I'm Elise!"

"I'm... Ken." He said as Elise smiled while both John and another officer talked for a bit.

"Do you know if there's any family left that this kid has around the area? I don't think he can stay where is parents were after all that happened." John asked while the other officer shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid not sir." He said. "Based on anybody that goes by this name, there's really nobody related to him here. Probably either moved away or died." John looked down and slowly nodded.

"It's not going to be easy on the kid. Seeing his parents dead in front of him, one of them being burned, it's not going to be easy at all. He doesn't have anybody." He said as he then looked at Ken, still sitting there.

"What do you plan to do?" The officer asked while John still looked at him until he made a decision.

"If he doesn't have anywhere else left to go, then... Maybe I can take him in." He said as the officer stared at him.

"A-Are you sure sir? I mean, you DO know who you're dealing with. Right?" He asked as John nodded.

"Yes, and that kid needs somebody to take care of him. It might as well be me." He said as he walked over to Ken, with both him and Elise looking. "Elise honey, can you please leave me be with... Ken?" She nodded slowly and walked away, leaving Ken behind as he crouched down to him. "Hey... How do you feel?" Ken stayed silent while looking down, with John sighing lightly and looked down. "Look... I know it's tough for you... But-"

"I want mommy and daddy back." Ken said as John stared at him. "I'd give anything to have them back." John sighed for a second time and patted his shoulder.

"I know... Look." He said while staring at him. "Would... It be ok for you to live with us? We have everything you might need, and my daughter seems to like you." Ken stared at him while he still had tears and nodded slowly.

_**Neon City - Jordan Household - Time: 4:32 PM  
><span>August 24, 2005<span>  
><strong>_  
>Ken looked through the window in his new room, watching some of the kids in the neighborhood play with either their friends or parents, or perhaps both. He kept staring at them while Elise watched him in worry until John came in with a few snacks in hand.<p>

"I have some snacks for the two of you." John said as he gave one to Elise and tried to give the other to Ken. "Here. I thought maybe you could be hungry." Ken ignored him as John stared at him and slowly put up the snack. "Maybe later then. Is there... Anything you like to eat for dinner?" Ken still stayed quiet, making him sigh. "I understand. I'm not expecting you to answer right away." He began to walk out until Ken opened his mouth.

"John?" Ken asked as John came to a complete halt and looked at him. "I miss mommy and daddy... They're dead and it's my fault." He began to cry a bit, with John quickly walked over to him and hugged him before crouching down.

"No... Don't say that. You had nothing to do with it. What happened wasn't your fault." John said as Ken hugged back slightly, with Elise still staring at him until she smiled and ran over to him.

"Come on Ken! Let's go play!" She said as she grabbed his hand and ran outside, with John watching them sadly.

"I hope he'll be ok..." He said to himself.


	4. Returning Past

_**Neon City - High School - 12:17 PM  
>September 03, 2015 <strong>_

Suddenly an explosion occurred, destroying the ceiling as some of the Goblins came in, scaring everybody.

"Guess who? Us!" One goblin said as he began to shoot with his assault rifle, hitting and killing some of the students and staff of the school, in which everybody began to panic inside the school.

"The goblins! Go! Go! Go!" Micheal yelled as he tried to run, but was suddenly shot in the leg, knocking him down onto the ground while both Ken and Elise ran for it until they saw him.

"Micheal! No!" Ken yelled until the leader took out his shotgun and shot Micheal in the head, killing him as they stared what just happened in shock. "NO!"

"Come on, laugh! Laugh your heart out! This is suppose to be fun!" The leader said, until something clicked inside Ken since the voice now reminded him of the night when George and April died.

**_"Well George, looks like your time is all up."  
><em>**  
>Ken's anger then grew to no limit as he grabbed a pistol from a dead body and began to attempt to shoot the leader while screaming in rage, with the goblin he was aiming for seeing this and ran for cover before he began to shoot back.<p>

"YOU! YOU TOOK THEM FROM ME! YOU'RE THE REASON! EVERYTHING!" Ken screamed with tears streaming while he continued to shoot more until Elise grabbed the gun, making him stop.

"Stop! We have to go before they kill us!" She yelled as Ken stared at her, making him calm down. "Please... I can't bear anything happening to you." He immediately calmed down and nodded as the two of them kept on running as quickly as possible while some of the goblins then ran out of the cafeteria.

"You take one way, We'll go the other!" The leader said as the others went toward one direction, while the leader and a few others followed both Ken and Elise as they started shooting at any of the students or staff in that direction, killing most of them as their body's dropped down onto the floor. Alex, passing the both of them, grabbed a gun from a dead body and began to attempt to shoot at any of the goblins, only for him to get one until he was shot in the hand. Doing this caused his gun to fall out and grasp onto it while he bled.

"Alex!" Elise yelled as Alex then grabbed the pistol with his other hand and quickly chucked it against a window, breaking it.

"Go! Jump out of there! I'll deal with them!" He yelled.

"That's freaking stupid Alex! You'll die!" Ken yelled as Alex shook his head.

"Who cares if I do?! I'm not letting anymore people get killed in here!" He yelled as he grabbed Ken by the collar. "Fucking GO!" He then shoved Ken through the broken window and landed onto the ground, with Elise not to far behind as she too was shoved through.

"ALEX!" Elise yelled until a shotgun went off, with Alex's blood being sprayed onto the glass, showing that he was now killed.

"No... Alex..." Ken said to himself in shock until Elise grasped his hand.

"Come on! Let's go!" She yelled as the two of them ran off, far away from the shooting.

_**Neon City - High School - 1:01 PM**_

The two of them hid inside the locker room outside of the school until Elise opened the door slightly, seeing nobody was around.

"It looks like we're safe." She said as she got out, with Ken not to far behind, and walked away to see multiple ambulances around the area alongside any police nearby while the dead bodies of the students and staff were carried away alongside any members of their family being there and crying. "My god... This is a nightmare..."

"I-I can't believe they did this..." Ken said to himself while they kept walking until John, who was nearby, saw and ran to them before hugging.

"Thank god the two of you are safe." He said until he stopped hugging them and looked down. "I'm... Sorry this had to happen."

"It's ok dad. You had nothing to do with it." Elise said while looking at him. "Where did the goblins go? Did they escape?"

"I'm afraid so. Killed a good eighty percent of the students and staff in this school sadly. But with how they are, they'll just keep doing it." John said. "Even if we try to do something about it, nothing can really stop them, even if we do use out greatest men."

"I hate this... Why do they have to be like this?" Elise asked while Ken began to think until something Micheal said caught up to him.

_**"Man... Your dad was amazing. He built a good chunk of everything. Suits, guns, top-secret stuff, you name it."**_

An idea then popped into his head as he looked at the street.

"No, maybe you're wrong John." Ken said as they looked at him while he began to walk away.

"W-Where are you going?" Elise asked, making Ken suddenly stop and look at her.

"To find a way to get into Oscorp. My dad worked there and maybe if I can convince them to let me in, I can at least do something to stop them." He said as he turned away. "Don't follow me. My dad's death caused this, and it's about time his son fixes it. We'll talk soon." He walks away again, leaving them behind while they watched.

"...He's here for a minute, and then he leaves." John said while both of them watched him. "It's... Just not like him."

_**Neon City - Oscorp - 1:48 PM  
><strong>_  
>Ken got off of a bus in the city and walked toward a large skyscraper that had large Green neon light letters that spelled Oscorp, and entered in before he was given weird looks and whispers. He ignored this until he walked over to the front desk, with the desk manager being a girl around his age with Blonde hair and Purple eyes, in which she looked at him.<p>

"Can I help you?" She asked as Ken showed her something he just obtained, George's ID badge for Oscorp, with her looking at it. "He does not look like you. Where did you-"

"I'm his son." Ken said suddenly as the manager stared at him in shock. "I want you to tell somebody who he once worked with that George's son is here and wants to talk." She stared in shock still until she nodded and pressed a button on her desk.

"Professor Richard? Somebody related to George King is... here." She said.

"What? Send this person over." Richard said as the manager nodded and looked at Ken.

"He said go right ahead. He's at the top floor." She said as Ken nodded and began to walk to an elevator, but not before looking at her nametag in which said 'Felicia Hardy'.

"Thanks... Felicia." He said while she stared at him and also entering an elevator. He pressed a button that led him to the top floor, with him entering it later to see Professor Richard: A now White haired man wearing a lab coat sitting on a desk until he heard Ken entering in and looked at him from calm to shock.

"You... Are you really-" Richard asked as he suddenly got up and walked over to him so he could examine his face. "My god. You look just like him. I-I never thought I'd see the day for his son to come work here in Oscorp! Like father like son! Ken you've... Grown so much." Richard smiled largely while chuckling.

"Thanks. But... Personally I'm not here to work." Ken said as Richard then looked surprised.

"Oh? Then why are you here then?" He asked as Ken then sat down on the chair.

"...I want you to enhance weapon for my personal use against the goblins." He said, which shocked Richard.

"A weapon?! You know how dangerous they are if they get ahold of what you want-" He tried to say.

"It's not a gun. In fact, I AM the weapon." Ken said with a smile. "Based on reports and some of the history, my dad always made suits, guns and most importantly a formula in which can enhance the hosts strength and senses, and anything related to a spider; The Spider Formula."

"And do what? Beat them or something? Ken, you know on how dangerous these people are. I'm not going get you killed. I'm sorry, but I won't do it!" Richard said as Ken sighed.

"Look. More people are going to die if they're not stopped. If nothing is done, then everything my dad and all this COMPANY ever worked for WILL be destroyed. We'll all die anyway if this isn't done. Just... Give me a chance to do this. At least give me that." He said while Richard stared at him until he sighed.

"Fine. What idea do you have in mind for an enhancement?" He asked as Ken then thought up of an idea.

"I want a suit. One which will make me act... Much like a spider, like the formula." He said.


	5. An Introduction

_**Neon City - Elementary School - Time: 11:25 AM  
>September 1, 2005 <strong>_

Multiple small children ran through the grass area of the school with nets and jars in their hands, trying to catch any bugs or some sort for a certain project. Both Ken and Elise had their equipment in hand while they looked around.

"Come on Ken! We have to find something!" Elise said happily while Ken followed slowly, still sad about the death of his parents, and began to chase after a buttery fly. She chased it while swinging her net around until she attempted to catch it but accidentally fell down onto the ground and let the butteryfly fly away from her, making her pout cutely. "Darn it! I was so close!" She got up and looked around until she chased the butterfly again, leaving Ken to watch her and sat down on the grass as he began to reflect on that night, making him cry a bit.

"Mommy... Daddy... Why did you go?" He asked himself until he spotted something inside the grass, a small Black and Red spider with Black web patterns, in which he walked over and crouched down to it in wonder and amazement. "Whoa... What is this thing?" He opened his jar and quickly caught it before looking into it and gazed at it. "This looks so cool! I've never seen anything like it before!" He kept staring at it until Elise ran over to him with the butterfly in a jar.

"I caught it! I did it!" She said happily until Elise noticed the spider in Ken's jar. "What's that you got there?" She looked at it in which it turned from question to surprise. "You caught a spider! That's cool!"

"A... Spider?" Ken asked as he looked at it, seeing it start creating a little web.

"What? You never heard of a spider?" Elise asked as Ken shook his head. "I love spiders because they're so cool! They make webs for them to catch bugs and CAN track them as well!" Ken stared in wonder as he stared at the spider more.

"They make webs... Wow..." He said to himself until it was suddenly snatched away, shocking them to see a nine year old Alex that has only Black Hair.

"What's this?" Alex asked as he looked at it more with a smirk while Ken tried to get it back but he put it high enough to be out of his reach.

"Give it back Alex! I found it! It's mine!" He said while trying to grab the spider back until he slammed it on the ground, shattering it along with crushing the spider. "NO!"

"Oops! My bad!" Alex said with a dark smile, with Ken crouching down and staring at the crushed spider until he was punched in the face, causing him to fall over and shocking Elise.

"Stop it Alex! Leave him alone!" She said as she tried to punch him, but Alex pushed her away and knocked her down onto the ground while he began to shove Ken's face into the dirt.

"Come on! Eat it! Eat it like the piece of dirt you really are!" Alex said while laughing until he heard somebody blowing a whistle, making him groan and get off of Ken. "Well, looks like you're lucky! But you won't be next time!" He runs off while Elise got up and ran over to Ken, helping him up while his face was all dirty from the dirt.

"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" Elise asked as Ken shook his head and looked at the spider.

"I really liked that... Spiders look so cool." He said. "It was my first time seeing a spider... So..." Elise hugged him tightly, in which he hugged back.

"Don't worry! You'll find another one!" She said as Ken looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah... Sure..." He said sadly.


	6. The New CEO of Oscorp

_**Neon City - Oscorp - 1:52 PM  
>September 03, 2015<strong>_

"I want a suit. One which will make me act... Much like a spider, like the formula." Ken said, which surprised Richard.

"Like a spider? Why that of everything?" He asked as Ken looked out the window.

"Spiders can catch bugs easily, and they always hunt for their prey easily. They've always been hunters for anything. I think it's about time we change the odds in our favor." He said while turning to Richard, with them staring at each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Because there's a chance you'll-" He tried to say.

"If there's any chance, then we have to do it. So many people died in that shooting, Alex especially. He... Wasn't the best kind of guy, but even after all the stuff he did to me back then he... At least saved some people, me included. Anybody who died back there, enemy or not, need to be avenged. I can't let this go one any longer, so yeah... I'm sure." Ken said as Richard stared at him more. "My dad always did what was right for other people. That's why he made those weapons and such here, right? He made those to make sure our people got the fire power to protect anybody from threats. He knew the risks of doing it, but did it anyway. I want to not only stop them, but finish what my dad started." Richard still stared at him until he chuckled.

"Given the power to do whatever you please yet comes with large consequences." He said as he smiled and patted Ken's shoulder. "You really are like your father. He was a great man. Very well. Do you have an idea to what the suit should look like?" Ken shook his head.

"No. But let me make a sketch real quick." He said as he looked around for a piece of paper and pencil, to which he found one, sat on Richard's desk and began to make a drawing of it really quickly while Richard waited. He waited for an hour until Ken stopped to look at it and put it down, with Richard walking around to look at it. "Well? What do you think?" Richard began to read and look over the design and the gadgets for it.

"So, you want all this done soon. Am I right?" He asked as Ken nodded.

"Yeah, that's right." He said as Richard read over the design and gadgets of the suit.

"Web shooters, retractable talons, scanners within the mask, cloaking. My god, this is... advanced. This could take a bit of our budget!" Richard said in shock.

"My budget you mean." Ken said as Richard stared at him. "My father would have wanted me to take over his place since he was the CEO of Oscorp and you had to take his place for the moment." He stared at him more in shock. "As of now, I'm the new CEO and taking my dads place for you." Richard stared more until he nodded slowly.

"Yes... Thank you." He said while crossing his arms. "Now, where and when should we start?"

"We'll start early tomorrow morning when it comes to the suit. Right now, work on the gadgets. The web shooters are probably the first thing to go." Ken said as Richard nodded. "Well then... You ready to play god?" The two of them smiled widely.

"Yes. Of course Mr King." He said.

_**Time: 8:38 PM**_

Both Ken and Richard worked on a red oval shaped like device while putting tech pieces and wires into it. They worked none stop until a phone went off in Ken's pocket, with him suddenly stopping to check that it's from Elise.

"Do you need to answer that?" Richard asked as Ken slowly nodded and walked away while accepting the call.

"Hello?" Ken asked.

"Ken? Are you there?" Elise asked.

"Yeah, it's me. What is it?" Ken asked.

"I was just wondering where you are. You've been gone since the shooting and... You got me worried. Where are you now?" Elise asked.

"I'm still at Oscorp. I'm working on a few things with Dr Richard. Why? Is something wrong?" Ken asked while walking around the area.

"I was just wondering if... You still wanted to meet up tonight. We need to talk still, at the parkl." Elise said as hearing this questioned him.

"Are you sure? I mean, after everything that happened-" Ken asked until he was interrupted.

"Yes... It... It's important for you to know. You're the only one aside from dad I can trust now..." Elise said as Ken sighed a bit.

"Alright, alright. I'll be there soon." He said as Elise cut off the contact, with him walking back to Richard.

"Girlfriend I'm assuming?" He asked with Ken shaking his head.

"Nah... Nothing like that. Besides..." He said while working on the web shooter more. "...I don't deserve her. I'm no good for her."

"Now don't say that." Richard said. "You're much like your father. He was the nicest and bravest man this company ever had, and always did what he had to. You're not much different than him. She'll find something in you." Ken stared at him and shrugged.

"Maybe. I don't know yet." He said until he finished the web shooter. "It's done. Let's give it a try."

"Ok. Wait here." Richard said as he put up a metal piece on the desk and ran from it, with Ken putting on the web shooter on his wrist and began to aim it. He pressed his ring and index finger onto a small press pad in which caused a stream of web fluid to solidify and hit the metal piece before yanking it back for him to grab it. "It works!" Ken stared at the web shooter in amazement while smiling.

"Bring in the other ones." He said as Richard nodded, with him taking out four other metal pieces and putting them on a desk. Ken then moved a small switch that switched a small White light into Orange, and shot another web but this time being heated as it hit the piece and began to heat it up. He moved it on from Orange to Light Blue as it shot chilled webbing and finally shooting electric and acid webbing by switching to the Yellow and Green. After the testing, the metal pieces began to decompose was destroyed except for the electrical one while Richard walked over while Ken started taking off the web shooter.

"It works! It really works!" He said as the web shooter was given to him.

"I need you and your people to make another copy of this and the mask of the costume. Have the scanners to where the eyes are. I'll be back shortly to talk to her." Ken said as Richard nodded and was about to walk out the door until he stopped. "And if anybody stays after their hours for this, let them know they'll be paid overtime."

"Understood. It's great for your family to be back." Richard said as Ken nodded.

"Yeah, it is. I'll be back really early in the morning." He said as he walked out to meet with Elise.

_**Neon City - Park - Time: 8:56 PM**_

Ken walked through the park with his pockets in hands while waiting for Elise.

_"It seemed important since she asked me to be here. Just... What is it?"_ Ken thought until he noticed Elise walking to him with a bit of fear in her face as he walked over as well. "Hey..."

"Hi..." She said with a weak smile. "I'm glad to see you're ok."

"Yeah, same with you." Ken said until he sighed a bit. "Now. What was it you wanted to talk about?" Elise took a deep breath so she could gather herself.

"I want to know if you'll look at me the same way ever again with what I'm about to tell you." She said as Ken sighed a bit.

"Again with this? Elise, look, I'm not going to be mad or anything. You mean a lot to me and I'll deal with whatever's happening." He said as he gently grasped her hands, making her blush slightly and looked at him with the two of them smiling, but she shook her head.

"I'm getting married." She said suddenly, shocking Ken and feeling a part of his heart break.

"W-What?" He asked. "W-Why? With who?"

"My dad wants me to marry somebody that's in the police force, a different captain. He thinks that... If we did that the both of us would get a larger and stronger force to fight against the Goblins. " Elise said as she sighed later on. "Ken, you know I don't want to do this. I don't have a choice or a say in this. It... Has to be this way." He stared at her sadly, knowing she was telling the truth, and closed his eyes. "Are... You mad?"

"No, of course not. I'm just... Surprised." Ken said as he rubbed his head. "Will you be safe with this guy?" She nodded slowly.

"Yes... I will." Elise said.

"Then... So long as you're safe, I'm... Ok with this. Just do what you need to do." Ken said as she nodded smiled.

"Thanks for... Understanding. I knew I could trust you with this." Elise said as she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek before walking away. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah... I will." Ken said as she watched Elise walk away, with him staring at her sadly knowing he lost the chance of loving the person he cared for dearly relationship-wise, until he did the same in stress while scratching the back of his head.


	7. The Start Of A Hero

_**Neon City - Elementary School - Time: 7:45 AM  
>October 29, 2005<strong>_

It was early in the morning, with the front of the school having Halloween decorations all around while students began to enter into it and John drove into the parking lot with Elise and Ken inside.

"Ok, here we are!" John said with a smile. "You two have a great day."

"We will!" Elise said with a smile while taking off her seat belt and Ken doing the same until John stopped him quickly.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ken asked as John shook his head.

"No, of course you didn't. I just wanted to let you know and remember something." He said as he looked at Elise, who was still waiting outside until John gestured her to move along, with her doing so. "I... Know I said this a lot by now, but I understand having to lose your parents. It's never easy, but I want you to know something. It's that what happened with your mom and dad... Wasn't your fault, and they would have wanted you to be happy. Not sad."

"But they died because of-" Ken tried to say.

"It wasn't your fault. You had nothing to do with it. How they died, should never matter. It's going to be tough without having parents with you by your side, but always know how they lived should always matter. Not how they died. Always love them and remember what they did for you and how they loved you, never for what happened to them." John said while Ken stared at him until he scoffed. _"Ah, here I am giving an eight year old advice he doesn't understand. What am I even thinking?"  
><em>  
>"...Ok." Ken said as he got out of the car.<p>

"Wait." John said as Ken suddenly stopped to look at John, with him sighing. "That bully Elise told me about, Alex. Don't be afraid to defend yourself and her. Always do what you need to do. You have a power... To do what you want and what you need to do, but with it has the consequences that can hurt anybody. Even the ones you love." John put his hand on Ken's shoulder. "I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise that you won't hurt anybody unless you absolutely have to. To protect yourself from getting bullied and anybody that hurts Elise."

"...Ok John. I understand." Ken said as he left the car to follow Elise, with John watching and smiling.

**_Time: 7:59 AM  
><em>**  
>"Good morning class!" The teacher said with a smile while the other students smiled. "Halloween is near, so today we'll be doing something neat! If you were to make a Halloween costume, what would you want it to be? Take as long as you need, and make it really pretty!" The students began to draw and color on a piece of paper after they were given a piece. They all kept drawing until Elise finished it and showed it to Ken.<p>

"Look at what I made! I made a kitty cat!" She said as Ken looked at it and smiled.

"That's cool! Look at what I made!" He said as he showed it to her, revealing to be a costume with a Red mask with White eyes, along with Red boots, gloves, and belt with it having black arms.

"What is that?" Elise asked as the teacher walked over to see it for herself, leaving her in question.

"Ken, what is that?" She asked.

"It's my own costume! Spider-Man! He fights bad guys and bullies!" Ken said with a smile, in which Elise stared at it and smiled as well.

"That looks so cool! I love it!" She said as the teacher smiled softly.

"That's... Very creative. I like it." She said as she walked off, leaving Ken and Elise to talk.

"So what powers does Spider-Man have? Are they cool?" Elise asked as Ken nodded.

"Yeah! He's super strong, fast, can shoot webs, and is a hero!" He said with a smile.

"Cool! I like him!" Elise said in awe. "Is he nice?"

"Very nice! He's not only cool but he's friendly! Someday I want to be like him!" Ken said.

"It would be cool if you became a hero! You would be amazing!" Elise said as Ken stared at his picture and smiled.

"Yeah... It would... Be amazing. Or... Magnificent." He said.

**_Time: 12:20 PM_**

Everybody was out a recess while they played around, with Ken and Elise sitting down and talking.

"...So then Spider-Man would come in and save them just in time!" Ken said as Elise stared in awe.

"That's so awesome! He sounds like a true and brave hero!" She said until a shadow covered them, with the being pushing Ken to the side and punched him before grabbed his paper.

"Aw, what's this? A stupid little drawing?" The voice asked, revealing to be Alex as he tore the paper into pieces. "That looked dumb!"

"Alex! That wasn't nice!" Elise said as she got up to face him while Ken tried to recover from the punch. "Leave him alone!"

"Make me!" Alex said as he grabbed her hair, scaring and paralyzing her as he started to yank on it.

"LET GO ALEX! LET ME GO!" Elise screamed as she started kept doing so with tears streaming, with Ken finally recovering and seeing what was going on. He watched in shock until he saw his torn up picture in sadness but looked at it to parts of Spider-Man, making him angry and shoved Alex away, which caused him to let go of Alex.

"Let her go Alex! You're not hurting her!" Ken said as Alex then got up. "Leave her alone!" At that moment a teacher ran to the scene.

"What's going on here?!" He asked until he noticed Elise holding her head while crying, then at Alex to see the small strands on hair in his hands. He became angry and grabbed Alex's wrist. "YOU'RE coming with me." The teacher walked away while holding Alex, dragging him away from Elise and Ken.

"Elise..." Ken said as he walked over to Elise. "Are you ok?" She looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah. I-I'm ok." Elise said as she got up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you. That was very brave, just like Spider-Man." Ken smiled and hugged back.

"Yeah... Like... Spider-Man." He said.


	8. A Formula For Success

_**Neon City - Oscorp - 11:06 PM  
><span>September 03, 2015<span>  
><strong>_  
>Ken walked back inside the building of Oscorp in a bit of sadness after letting the news sink in while other workers watched him.<p>

"Do you know that kid? He looks a lot like George King." One asked.

"That's because that's his SON. Another said as everybody kept staring at him in awe and pleased until Ken turned around inside the elevator and pressed a button to go back up to where Richard was. He rid the elevator while trying to keep his mind together.

_"So... The girl you loved dearly is getting married."_ Ken thought until he sighed deeply. _"She's doing it for defense and for us. I understand her completely but... It hurts actually. It hurts knowing that it has to be this way. She's... Going to always be there for me, right? I just... Have to keep moving and continue what I'm doing." _The elevator door opened as he walked toward Richard, with the mask that was Red with White lenses and Black web patterns in his hands until he noticed him.

"Mr King! You've returned." Richard said as he walked over to see his small bit of sadness. "Did the meeting go ok? You seem sad."

"She's getting married. Neither her or I have a choice about it." Ken said as Richard patted his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that sir. Should we rest for now on the project until you get better?" He asked.

"No. I'm continuing the project. I'm not letting my feelings get in the way. I have to keep moving." Ken said as Richard nodded and smiled.

"Always going forward no matter what the obstacles. Headstrong like your father." He said while giving the mask and a Red Glove-like gauntlet with Black web patterns and the same colored fingers to him. "The mask is done. We added in the scanners just like you wanted it." Ken stared at it until he put it on, with the lenses shining in pure Silver until, in the inside of it, he saw scanners from within. "We'e also added multiple visions just for your leisure just with the touch of a button on there."

"Good. This could come in handy." Ken said as he pressed the buttons to have the vision turn Normal, Thermal, Night, and Infrared vision. "This is cool Richard. You and your people really out did yourselves. Now let's try the scanner." He returned his vision to normal and looked at Richard, seeing green stats on him about everything. "Richard Jenkins: Age 47. Assosiated with Oscorp for twenty years. Criminal record: None." Ken took off the mask and smiled. "You've done good Richard. I'm gonna love this thing. And make sure these things have the talons alongside them. Be sure to have the other one have the cloaking."

"Of course. I'll be sure to let them know this." Richard said as he put the glove down. "What's next for us to do?"

"The suit and other glove might take a while, so..." Ken said as he looked at the map of Oscorp tower. "We'll start with the Spider Formula." Richard stared at him in shock.

"The Spider Formula?! But that's dangerous! Using that will KILL you!" He said as Ken nodded.

"Maybe, but it could help me. Using that will increase strength, speed, agility, and so forth right?" He asked. "So, let's give it a try." Richard stared at him until he sighed.

"...Very well sir. But please survive this for me." He said as Ken nodded again.

"I will. I'm not afraid." He said with Richard nodding slowly as the two of them walked out of the office.

_**Neon City - Oscorp/Experimentation Room - 11:12 PM  
><strong>_  
>Ken lied down on a bed, completely shirtless while Richard then came in with a Green substance in a syringe.<p>

"Is that it?" Ken asked as Richard nodded.

"Yes. This... This is it." He said while he cleaned the needle on the syringe and walked over to put the substance in. "Are you sure you want to do this? Anything could happen, so if you want to back out now, it's the perfect time." Ken stared at the syringe for a bit, reflecting on anything that could potentially happen but shook them away since he knew he would make it.

"Yeah, I am. Freaking do it." He said as Richard nodded after taking a deep breath and put the needle of the syringe inside, and pushed the substance inside him as it entered his bloodstream. They both waited for a response. "So... Anything?" Ken shook his head until he felt a bit sleepy.

"It's weird.. I feel sleepy for some reason." He said until he felt a sudden pain in his head, making him scream as it began to grow through his entire body for it began to make him have a seizure.

"Shit! He's losing control!" Richard yelled as he tried to keep Ken still but kept struggling without a will until he passed out suddenly, knocking him out. "O-Oh god..."

_**2:53 AM  
><span>September 04, 2015<span>  
><strong>_  
>Ken began to wake up slowly until he fully did and looked around to see he's now in a recovery room.<p>

"What the... What happened?" He asked as he then got up and tried to get out but he only crushed the door handle instead, shocking him until he remembered what happened. "The Spider Formula. It worked... It really worked." He started laughing a bit until he saw the handle still attached to his hand, with him reacting by shaking his hand quickly to get it off with him succeeding and leaving the room. Once he did, he looked around to see he's in a hospital.

"Mr King! You're awake!" Somebody yelled as Ken looked to see a nurse.

"Where am I? A hospital?" He asked with her nodding.

"Richard Jenkins sent you over here. I'm not sure on what happened, but he sent you after having a seizure. It was only once thank goodness." She said. "You should probably rest for a while-"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Is there any other problems?" Ken asked as the nurse shook her head.

"No, of course not. Shall I escort you out? Some of your relatives are here and ready to take you home." She asked as Ken's eyes widned by that but nodded.

"Yeah... Sure." He said as both him and the nurse walked together until they got to the waiting room to see John, and Elise with somebody next to her. The person was a man around his early to mid twenties with Blonde hair and Green eyes while he wore a police uniform and crossed his arms. They saw him with Elise getting up and hugged him tightly.

"Thank god you're ok! You had me worried!" She said as she stopped hugging him and stared at. "What even happened?! I thought you were seriously hurt!"

"Relax... Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Ken said as he smiled until he spotted the man. "Who's this?" Elise looked at the man and then down.

"That's Blake. He's... My fiance." She said as Elise took Ken to Blake. "Blake, this is my best friend Ken." Blake stares at him with no emotion and sighs as he offers his hand.

"Nice to meet you or whatever." He said rudely as Ken frowned at him but accepted his hand.

"Er... Nice to meet you too." He said while Elise got closer to him. "How the heck do you like this guy?"

"I don't. I forced to. He's always like this so I'm use to it." Elise whispered as Ken frowned a bit until Blake got up.

"Hey John, I'm off to go do my usual thing." He said as John nodded.

"No problem Blake. I'll see you tomorrow at dinner." He said with Blake nodding and walking out of the hospital, seeming like he's glad to do so. "He maybe rude, but he's a good cop."

"I'm... Sure he is." Ken said as Elise hugged him again.

"Where were you though? You were gone for so long after our talk." She asked.

"Oscorp. I'm... now an CEO of it. Took over my dad's business before he left." He said as both John and Elise stare in surprise.

"C-Congrats! That's great!" She said with John nodding.

"It's good to know this. When do you plan to go back because Blake will be over tomorrow around six." He asked as Ken shrugged.

"Whenever I'm needed I guess. Probably around ten maybe." He said as John nodded. "I'll make it to dinner. I promise." He smiled as they all walked to the car and started driving home safely while he thought in his mind. _"So long as I don't get distracted." _Elise fell asleep on his shoulder, making him look and smile.


	9. Faces Can Be Deceiving

**_Neon City - Jordan Household - Time: 8:17 AM_**

Ken slept on the couch after arriving at the house until he got a phone call in his cell phone, waking him up to look around for it before he found it and accepted it.

"H-Hello?" He asked.

"Mr King? Are you ok?" Richard asked through the phone, waking him up immediately.

"Yeah. I'm ok. That formula works Richard. It really works." Ken said.

"That's amazing news. Let's test those news abilities later on." Richard said. "We are also working on the talons as we speak. It might take a while to do it, but we're nearly done."

"Just go as fast as you can. I'll be there to test them for myself soon enough." Ken said as he cut off the contact, with him lying down on the couch while sighing and attempted to put the phone down but it ended up sticking to his fingers. He tried to shake it out until he did so, making him sigh a bit. "I've GOT to get use to this new thing." He was about to get up until he heard somebody coming down, only to see it was Elise in a robe. "Oh hey. Good morning."

"Good morning." She said as she walked over and sat down next to him. "Are you ok? Who was that you were talking to?"

"Richard. I'm going to be meeting him in a bit." He said as Elise looked down and slowly nodded, with him noticing something bothering her. "Is there something wrong?"

"What are you really doing?" She asked, which surprised him. "Are you doing something dangerous?" He shook his head.

"No. There's nothing for you to worry about. I promise I'm not doing anything like that." He lied, which pained him dearly, with Elise nodding slowly.

"Ok. I'm just... worried." She said in concern. "After what happened back at the school, I can't help but worry about what might happen to you. The goblins could do anything. And... I don't want to lose you." Ken stared at her until he sighed and put his hand on top of hers.

"I worry about it with you guys too. But I can't always be afraid. There needs to be a time where what happens now doesn't matter and we have to stand up for what's right. Even if it risks a life." He said as Elise stared at him. "We can't be afraid to die. Fear will always get in the way." Her eyes widened by hearing this, surprising her since he now has a new state of mind. "Are you afraid? Afraid to die and let that prevent you from doing the right thing? Because of them?" She looked down but then looked at him.

"What made you think this way now? You're so... Different than you were before." Elise asked as Ken sighed a bit.

"What happened back there really... Changed me. I'm not afraid of them anymore, and they'll get what's coming to them soon enough." He said as they stared at each other. "I won't let them hurt you or anybody else." She hugged him tightly, surprising him until he hugged back and they separated. They stared at each other deep into their eyes as their heads grew closer, making Elise smiled but then turned sad and backed away.

_"I-I can't. I just... Can't do it to Blake."_ She thought as she looked down. "I'm sorry... I-I didn't..." Ken stared and nodded slowly.

"I'll... Leave you alone if you want." He said as she nodded, with Ken getting up and opened the door. "I'll... See you tonight." He exited and walked back to Oscorp, with Elise watching and cupped her hands to her eyes.

_"I... I love him. I want to be with him so badly, but I don't want to hurt Blake either... What should I even do?"_ She asked herself in her thoughts.

**_Neon City - Oscorp - Time: 9:52 AM_**

On the ceiling inside the office of Ken's now, he himself was up on there while Richard watched.

"Looks like the formula truly did work. Your strength, agility, and speed has increased, and now the ability to climb up on any platform. It's amazing." He said as Ken dropped down to the ground and looked at his hands.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Whatever was in that formula really worked." He said until a phone call came in on his desk and he answered it.

"Hello?" Richard asked while hearing on the other line. "Understood. Send them over." He put the phone down and looked at Ken. "The talons are finished and they're sending them over right now." He nodded as they waited for a short amount of time until a capsule went through a pipe on the wall and opened it, revealing the glove they used before with a second one looking the same.

"That must be it." Ken said as he took it out the gloves, seeing the Black fingers of it a bit more sharper. He looked at it until he extended his fingers into a 'claw' and the fingers then became talons, surprising him. "Sweet! This is freaking awesome!" He backed away slowly and began to swing his talons now, hearing it break the wind sharply in which put a smile on his face until he saw a button on the left gauntlet, which he pressed to see it disappearing, activating the cloaking device. "Whoa. Richard, you and your guys really outdid themselves."

"Yes, we have. I'm glad you're enjoying our newest gadgets." Richard said with a smile. "Now all that's left is the body suit itself. Spandex I'm assuming?"

"You and your people have always made the most advanced of them: Unbreakable." Ken said as Richard smiled. "I want to make sure that the cloaking device works on the suit and everything else. Make it an attachment of some sort."

"Understood sir. Is there anything in the suit you wish?" Richard asked as Ken looked outside the window and stared at the buildings.

"...A glider of some sort. Around the armpits where I can soar through after swinging or jumping. Think you guys can do that?" He asked as Richard nodded.

"Of course. The design of the suit will be the same in the draft?" He asked as Ken nodded. "Understood sir. I'll let them get right on it. I might take multiple hours, so in the mean time I'll let you know when it's finished."

"Alright." Ken said as Richard nodded and walked to the door, but stopped so he could look at him.

"And Ken. It's good to have your family back into the business." He said with him exiting the office, leaving Ken alone inside as he looked at his new office and sat down, getting himself comfortable.

"So.. This is what dad must have felt sitting in this chair." He said to himself while looking at the desk, seeing it has a large amount of paperwork on top it it, making him sigh as he grabbed a pen and turned on music. "Well... Better get started." He began writing down on the paper with a smile on his face.

**_4:38 PM  
><em>**  
>Ken kept writing on paperwork until he got a phone call on his desk, making him pick it up.<p>

"Hello?" He asked.

"Ken? Is that you?" Elise asked on the other line, which surprised him.

"Oh hey Elise. What's up?" Ken asked.

"I just... Wanted to know if you were ok. After that talk and..." Elise said until she stopped and stayed silent for a while, which made Ken sigh sadly.

"I know... I'm worried for you too." He said as there was a small silence until it was broken.

"Anyway... Do you think you'll be able to come over for dinner on time? We're having it in about an hour from now." Elise asked with Ken shrugging.

"I'll try. I'll see if I can get off to do that." He said.

"Ok... I'll see you then." Elise said as the call ended, with him hanging it up and continued working until he got another phone call.

"Another one?" Ken asked himself as he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Mr King? This is Richard." Richard said through the other line. "I called to inform of the progress of the suit itself. It's nearly done from being completed and is most likely ready to be tested tomorrow."

"Awesome job Richard. I'll be happy to do so tomorrow. I'll test it then." Ken said with a smile.

"Thank you sir. I'll be sure it's in safe hands until then." Richard said as Ken nodded.

"Good. Make sure it's in safe hands until then." He said as he closed off the call, and finished the last piece of paper work, which made him sigh happily. "Finally... All done." He got up, picked up his supplies and web shooters, and walked off to meet up with them.

_**Neon City - Jordan Household - Time: 5:56 PM**_

Ken ran as fast as he could through the streets, faster than he did before, and ran inside before putting his stuff down on the couch.

"Hey I'm here!" He said as he walked over to the table to see food being put on there by John. "Hey John. Where's Elise?"

"She's getting ready right now." He said with Ken nodding until he heard somebody coming downstairs, with him seeing it was Elise wearing a White dress, which surprised him.

"Hey! I'm glad you made it!" She said as she suddenly hugged him tightly, making him hug back until they broke it. "Blake should be here any minute now, so expect him."

"Yeah... I'll try." He said as Elise stared at him in worry.

"Are you ok? You're not... Mad are you?" She asked with Ken shaking his head.

"No, of course not!" He said with a smile, but then faded away. "I'm just... Worried is all, for you. I mean... Is this what you really want to do? Be with this guy?" Elise looked at John, seeing he wasn't listening as she looked at him and shook her head after going to the couch to continue the conversation.

"No. I don't WANT to be with this guy, but what other choice do I have? If it's to help combine the police forces against the goblins, then I have to do it." She said while looking down, with Ken nodding slowly.

"I understand. I-I guess I'm just worried for you is all." He said as Elise then slowly put her hand on top of his, making smile as they held hands shortly until Blake came in, making them stop and let go of each other as he looked at them.

"Am I missing something here?" Blake asked until his anger rose a bit, making Elise scared a bit. "What were you even doing Elise? What the FUCK were you even doing?!"

"B-Blake! Calm down!" Elise said in reassurance. "I wasn't doing anything! I just held his hand in support!"

"BULLSHIT!" Blake yelled as Elise then got even more scared. "You think just because you're forced to marry me and that you're a dumbass teenager means you can go flirt and do whatever you want! That's NOT HOW IT WORKS!" He grabbed her by the hand harshly, making her squirm around.

"Let me go Blake! I said let go!" She yelled as Ken got up and pushed Blake away from her while John came in.

"What's going on?!" John yelled as he looked to see the crying Elise and Ken defending her.

"Back off kid! Mind your own business!" Blake said as Ken shook his head.

"With how you just treated her, like hell I am! Is this YOUR idea of keeping her safe? Both you and John?!" He asked as he stared at John until Blake then tried to punch him, with Ken suddenly feeling a tingle in his skull, making him suddenly dodge it and punched Blake in response. Doing this surprised everybody, him especially. _"What was that? That feeling in my head... Was that a sixth sense or something?"_

"Oh... You are SO dead kid!" Blake said as he then tried to punch Ken again, but he dodged it quickly and quickly slammed his fingers onto his shoulder, making Blake suddenly paralyzed and shaking with the paralysis. _"And now this? What's even going on?!" _Blake then slowly began to get up after getting paralyzed for a bit until he drew his gun at Ken, making Elise scream while John drew his gun at Blake.

"That's enough. All of you. Blake, I want you to drop the gun... And walk out of this house. RIGHT now, and forget all of this and the marriage even happening." John said as Blake stared in anger, put up the gun, and walked out while throwing stuff in the house away. Once Blake was gone, John put up the gun while Elise sat down and started crying her eyes out. "He won't ever come into this house ever again."

"Did you... Ever see him like this?" Ken asked as John shook his head.

"No. I never did until now. But trust me, I'm never letting that man get near my daughter ever again. That's a promise." He said as John stared at Elise, with Ken doing the same thing as they sat down next to her and began to comfort her. "I'm so sorry Elise. I'm so sorry to put you through this. I never should have forced you." Elise kept crying as Ken looked down in sadness and then at his hands, learning of what he's capable of.


	10. Project: Spider-Man

**_Neon City - Uppertown - Time: 7:04 PM_**

Blake walked through the streets in anger while kicking a can in the dark.

"That bitch... That fucking bitch. She ditched me. She thinks she had the right. The FREAKING RIGHT to go after that kid while she's soon going to be married. She thought that..." Blake said in anger until his thoughts about Elise were replaced by those of Ken, remembering what he did to him. "That kid. They way he acted, thinking he was so tough, and the way he fought. Just what was that all about?" He kept walking until he saw people gathering around a newspaper stand, catching his attention. He walked over to it and grabbed a paper, seeing it was about Ken now being the new CEO of Oscorp. "This kid is the new CEO? How did he-"

"You didn't know?" A man asked as Blake looked at him. "His name is Ken King, son of the old CEO George King before he was killed off by the goblins! Maybe this kid can will be just like George!" Blake stared at the newspaper in anger, with it then growing into rage.

"This kid. He thinks he's all special. Thinks he's special just because of this." He said to himself quietly as he put up the newspaper until something clicked in his mind. "Him. He's the reason everything went downhill. Everything, he costed me John trusting me, my marriage... Everything. He WILL pay for this. I want him hurt." Blake then had anger in his eyes as he went back to the Jordan house.

_**Neon City - Jordan Household - Time: 9:54 PM**_

Ken lied down on the couch with an asleep Elise on his lap, with her having dried tears on her after so much crying. He frowned and sighed sadly while petting her hair until John came inside with a phone in hand.

"Yes. I just thought I would bring this to your attention. What Officer Blake did was beyond unacceptable for both the law and the life of my very daughter and a young man." John said through the phone, listening to who was on the other line until he nodded. "Thank you for doing something about this." John cut off the contact he was on and sighed while looking at both Ken and the sleeping Elise. "Blake is about to be fired for what he did."

"Good. I knew I had a problem with him since day one." Ken said as John slowly nodded.

"I'm sorry I had to put you and Elise through this. I never thought he would do such a thing. I truly feel bad for... Putting her through this and into marriage. I thought that..." He said as Ken shook his head.

"You did what you thought was right for the people here and wanted Elise safe. I can't blame you." He said as John nodded to this.

"I just hope that she'll forgive me for what I've done." He said quietly.

"She will. She just needs time to get around what just happened." Ken said until he heard his phone go off, making him gently take it out without waking Elise and answered it. "Hello?"

"Mr King? It's Richard. I called to inform you that the suit is now complete and ready to be tested." Richard said with Ken smiling and nodding.

"Alright. Give me a little bit and I'll be there shortly." He said.

"Take as much time as you need." Richard said as the call was disconnected, making Ken sigh and look at John.

"I've gotta go. There's stuff I need to do back at Oscorp." He said as he slowly got Elise off of him and picked up his stuff for work and then back at John. "I'll be back soon. Watch over her?"

"Of course." John said as Ken then tried to get out. "Ken? I just want you to know that... You're so much like your father." He stopped and looked at John before smiling.

"Yeah. So I've heard." Ken said as he walked off to Oscorp, while in the shadows, Blake watched him and began to follow.

_**Neon City - Oscorp - Time: 11:01 PM  
><strong>_  
>Ken kept walking until he entered inside his office, seeing Richard from within.<p>

"Richard." Ken greeted with Richard smiling and nodding. "Is the suit really ready?"

"Yes, it is. Are you prepared to do this?" Richard asked as Ken stared at the window in thought and then nodded.

"Yeah, I am. Let's do this." He said as Richard nodded.

"Very well sir." He said as he pushed a button on Ken's desk, making the wall go up to reveal the new body suit. The suit itself now had a Red Torso on the front, on the forearms, and boots but having Black on the bottom with Black Web patterns and a spider symbol, with a Red one on the back with the same design alongside Black cloth-like webs under his armpits. Ken observed this until he whistled in impression.

"Just like the draft. You guys have done good." He said while Richard then took out the other pieces of the costume, making him smile as he then began to put all of it on.

"I hope this project works like you want it sir." Richard said while Ken put on the suit, gloves with the installed talons and web shooters before putting on the mask. "Tell me... If you truly are going to be doing this, you surely must have a name for this." Ken then walked over to the window and opened it, looking around and then at his hands until a decision was made.

"...Spider-Man. What we created, will be called 'Project: Spider-Man'." Ken said as he put on the mask, becoming his new alter ego Spider-Man, and jumped off of the building, with Richard running to stop him.

"Wait!" Richard yelled while Spider-Man began to fall from the building until he shot a normal web at a building, making him jerk and swing from the building while screaming until it turned into a yell of excitement.

"WOO!" He yelled as he kept swinging until he got to the top of it and let go, making him fly away a bit and began to fall until he spread his arm in which the webbing then expanded a bit and began to glide shortly while he looked around the city. "Whoa... I never did get to see the city in this view before." He looked around until he then shot a web and yanked himself to a wall, with him sticking to it as he looked around and activated his Thermal Vision. "Now... Where could one of those goons be?" He looked around until he spotted a few multiple people in a back alley, with the scanner then indicating them. "Robert Rallius: Member of the Goblins and thug in command. Gotcha." He then swung off the the area while Blake followed him in the shadows.

"Just who is that guy? He looked like he came from Oscorp." He said to himself while some of the thugs in the back alley started putting in guns.

"Come on slowpokes. Pick up the pace! Boss will be mad if he finds out we've been slacking off on the job! We need these for the next school shooting!" One Goblin, Robert, said while some of the other tried putting it inside a truck alongside Spider-Man sticking to a wall in the shadows. He watched them until he pressed the cloaking device, making him invisible.

"I'm trying dumbass! These things are REALLY heavy!" Another said while one other one put down a crate of the guns into the truck, sighed and then took out a cigarette until he was webbed around the neck and yanked into the shadows while screaming, making the other look. "Bruce?! Where'd you go?!" The two other goblins looked around with guns in hand until Bruce then appeared behind them, scaring them as they saw him upside down on a web.

"Guys! Get me down from here!" He yelled until a web then yanked another one into the shadows, shocking Bruce as he turned on a flash light to see where he went only to see nothing.

"Where did... Where did he go?!" Robert asked in shock as he looked around in fear until the other Goblin was then throw into a car, breaking the windshield and shocking him. "Where are you?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He kept looking around until Spider-Man hung from a web upside down and cleared his throat, shocking Robert.

"Here." Spider-Man said as he punched Robert in the face quickly, knocking him down while Blake then ran to the scene to see nothing but the guns and truck.

"What the hell? What even happened here?" He asked himself until the three goblins then hung on a web under a spotlight in fear, scaring Blake and drew his gun until he saw them covered in webbing. He looked and examined it in question. "It's... Webbing." He looked at the goblins in question. "Who did this to you?"

"Somebody! He calls himself 'The Spider-Man'! He crawls through the shadows and gets you! He calls himself the Ultimate of all Ultimates! I'm scared!" One said as Blake stared at them until he looked up, seeing Spider-Man in the darkness with his lenses shining until he walked away, leaving them behind.

"Spider-Man huh? Doesn't look all that ultimate or magnificent to me." He said with a frown.


	11. Motivations

_**Neon City - Jordan Household - Time: 9:52 AM  
><span>September 05, 2015<span>  
><strong>_  
>Ken slept on his bed in a deep sleep because of being Spider-Man for a good amount of time until a door was being knocked on his door, with him not responding because of his sleep. The door was being knocked on some more until it opened, revealing to be Elise while she looked around to find him.<p>

"Hey Ken? It's time to wake up." Elise said until she looked at Ken, still asleep until she rose the certain of the window, making the sun shine into his face and wake up.

"Ok! I'm up!" He said as he got up and looked at Elise briefly because of the light being shined into his face but slowly got use to the brightness. "Sheesh... You could have just woke me up."

"I tried to but you were out cold. Have you been working late now?" Elise asked in wonder with Ken then thinking quickly and nodded.

"Uh... Yeah, that's right. A lot of paperwork, you know." He said as he then stetched while Elise sat next to him. "Anyway... How are you feeling? Any better?" She looked down slightly.

"I'm... Doing better. I'm still in shock..." She said until she sighed heavily. "To be honest... I'm glad he did. I don't have to be anywhere near him now and... I'm free."

"Yeah, that must be some good." Ken said until he looked down too. "I'm sorry if... I scared you yesterday. He was hurting you and I thought that I could-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Ken King. You helped me when I was hurt and did what you thought was right, the last thing you should do is say sorry." Elise said with a smile. "Everything you do can always imply to who you are, and you always look out for the ones you love dearly. I'm... We're lucky to have you." Ken looked at her and nodded with a smile.

Thanks Elise. I mean it." He said as he got up, grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom to change and got out not to long after. The two of them went downstairs to see John making a bit of breakfast while the TV was on, with the two of them looking.

"What's going on here?" Elise asked as they looked at the TV, seeing it was a conference.

"...And thus this mysterious man has taken down multiple of these members of the feared Goblins. During the night, according to our city officers Blake Lawer, this being that he calls himself 'Spider-Man' stopped three of the goblins from packing any of our illegal firearms. It was confirmed that this man prevented them from using these weapons for the now cancelled Middle School shooting. Nobody knows on what this mans motives are, but we do not known as to what he is so officer Blake Lawer is to explain what our next move should be." The mayor said as Blake then went up the the microphone with flashes of the cameras going off while Ken and Elise stared in shock.

"Blake?! I thought he was fired!" Ken said as John looked at the TV for a bit, and stopped making breakfast to watch it himself.

"It appears that they decided to change their minds on the last second because of this information on this 'Spider-Man'." John said while Blake then cleared his throat.

"Thank you for allowing me to be up here. Now, we do not know a single thing about this man, and we have no information on him, but it appears he always stops them in the same way: Always wrapping them up in strong webbing, webbing created by what appears to be Oscorp. It is our only lead at this moment since this person uses some sort of technology used by this company. My thoughts of action: Shut down any upcoming projects of Oscorp so this person's supplies will not only be limited, but with this technology in his possession we don't know who's side he's on! Until we figure what he plans to do, he is now considered the enemy for unauthorized law enforcement and violence! The vigilante Spider-Man will soon to be taken off the streets, and we will take over his role to make us even stronger than he is!" Blake yelled as he pumped his fist upward, making everybody cheer. "We will defeat the goblins and Spider-Man so we can take over this city once again!" They all cheered until Ken turned off the TV and sighed while Elise looked at him.

"'Spider-Man'? Seems like the same name you made of that character back in elementary school." She said as Ken nodded, with her staring at him. _"Could he be him? It would make sense since he's the CEO."  
><em>  
><em>"Well, I knew this was only a matter of time until they thought of me as some sort of criminal." <em>Ken thought with him nodding. "Yeah, seems that way. Though maybe this guy is the answer to our problem with the goblins."

"Possibly." John said with a nod. "This 'Spider-Man' maybe our best shot. He said he got that tech from Oscorp, so perhaps he truly is a weapon made by them: The ultimate one."

"I.. Never heard of somebody making a weapon there. Maybe before I came around." Ken lied with John shrugging.

"Maybe. Who knows, but what I do know is this person is the answer. If you find out who this person is, send him our way. I would... like to talk to him." John said as Ken nodded slowly.

"I'll try." Ken said as he looked at the clock and got up. "I should go. See if Oscorp needs me." John nodded as Ken walked out, with Elise watching him in question.

_**Neon City - Goblin Hideout - Time: 10:02 AM**_

The hideout was now an old and large factory filled with guns and maps around the entire city while they watched the news on the TV.

"This Spider-Man guy is starting to be trouble! We can't stop him if he keeps taking down more of our guys!" One said in anger. "Everything we worked for will bite the dust! There's gotta be a way to take him out!"

"Oh there is!" Another yelled as all of the goblins looked to see the leader of the entire group. "We just have to DRAG him out! Shoot everyone on the streets, gas them, ANYTHING will bring him out! Don't you all get it? He's out here to prevent us from hurting anyone else! He's out to stop us! Stop us from us gaining more power and to return us back to what we once were! Weaklings that were stridden away by our own broken government and by Oscorp itself! My... My own company and best friend betrayed me... I lost everything because of them! I want them to die and pay the price for what they did! George King did, and his son is now!"

"Your... Own company?" One asked as everybody stared at the leader. "Tell us... Who are you really? Why do you hate them so much? The Kings I mean." The leader stared at him until he took off the Goblin mask, revealing himself to have shaved Brown hair and eyes while everybody stared and gasped at in shock. "Y-You're... You're Norman Osborn. The creator of Oscorp!"

"That's right. I, Norman Osborn, is the leader of the Goblins. Now... You're all probably asking... Why?" Norman asked as he started to pace slowly while still holding onto the goblin mask. "I've lived with a disease slowly killing me inside, a disease that is the burden I must bear now. I was given cancer long ago, and I strove to find and create a cure. A cure! The company funded for this and I hoped for the best that I could cure my own well being. It was successful, but gave me something that is far worse than cancer itself, a disease in which slowly but surely is killing me. But... I began to see things in a NEW light! A new thought in which I can take over this city with the power I possessed! But then George King knocked me off of my position and I was left to die in the streets! Until finally... I came with a solution. I didn't need Oscorp, I didn't need anything but... The power I possessed in me all along! I had all I ever needed. Guns, followers, and finally... Fear. Fear of all the people in this city of what I'm capable of. And because of it, I killed George and April King and soon enough... His son. I will inflict justice onto those who oppose me and related to what I am now! The first thing to do this is to destroy Oscorps one and only weapon: Spider-Man!" He laughed as all of the other Goblins cheered in support.

**_Neon City - Oscorp - 11:34 AM_**

Ken walked inside the building with his stuff in hand until he noticed all of the workers of Oscorp looking at him, knowing who he is now until he sighed.

"Look everyone, I know you officially know on who I am and why I made you create what you made, but believe me on this that I know what I'm doing. But I want you all to understand something, and it's that I created what you guys made to stop people like the goblins. I'm doing this to stop them and to make Neon City a better place. I want anybody thinking of sending me into prison to let me go, and let me proceed with what I'm doing." Ken said as he looked around until he started walked to the elevator, with everyone getting out of the way, and entered his office to see Richard.

"Mr King! Thank goodness you're ok!" He said as he walked over to him. "You're all over the news and a wanted man! Because of this we're now on lock down! Do you get that? Everything we and your father worked for is down!"

"Calm down Richard. You're overthinking it." Ken said while crossing his arms. "They don't know a single thing about what he's doing. But sooner or later everything in this company will go back to what it was before. Don't worry about it too much. It'll all be over before you know it. Just gotta keep doing what I'm doing and maybe I'll get some respect from the public eye."

"And if you don't and you'll still be considered a menace to society? You're playing a very dangerous game Ken King." Richard said as Ken shrugged.

"Only one way to find out. But be sure to keep the suit safe at all times and DON'T let anybody near it." He said as Richard nodded slowly.

"...Very well sir." He said.

"Good. I plan to meet John Jordan tonight as Spider-Man, so I'm going to keep working until then." Ken said as Richard nodded again and walked out, leaving him to stare at the window. "Something is going to turn real bad soon. I can tell..."


	12. The Plan of Attack

**_Neon City - Police Station - Time: 11:34 PM_**

John Jordan stood on top of the building while looking around in the shadows with a gun in hand since he was waiting for Spider-Man if he chose to come. John kept looking around until he heard something on the edge of the building, making him look to see it was nothing but didn't believe it as he walked over to it and took out his flashlight to see it truly was nothing there. He turned it off and turned around to see Spider-Man hanging on a billboard, shocking him.

"You! You're... You're here!" John said as Spider-Man looked at him and nodded. "So... Ken told you to come over correct? Then he must know on who you are as well, right?"

"...Well yes to the first part, but the other one he much rather keep it a secret. Not even HE knows on who I really am." Spider-Man lied, knowing he himself is Ken under the mask, and landed on the ground while looking at the sky. "I know why you wanted me here. You wanted to know who I really am, and what my intentions are. Am I right?"

"So... You heard on the news?" John asked as Spider-Man nodded. "You should know that I could arrest you right now at any time because of you being a vigilante."

"But you won't do it. You're better than what that goblins are and these other police captains and the politicians here in this city. I know that without a doubt in my mind." Spider-Man said as he turned to John, leaving him in question.

"But... How can you trust me?" He asked while Spider-Man turned to look at him.

"Admit it. I'm this city's best shot and making it survive. The goblins are the reason this place is now falling apart, and you need somebody to clean up a mess created by George King." He said while popping his knuckles. "That's all the more reason why I'm here. Once the goblins are defeated, and everyone is safe, I'm leaving. Everything else this place has when it comes to crimes you officers can handle."

"Is that really all you're doing? Stopping the Goblins? What about the people here? Don't they matter as well?" John asked. "Do you have something against the goblins? Did they kill somebody you cared for or whatever it is you're stopping them for?" Spider-Man stayed silent for a bit until he looked at the city in the distance.

"It's a bit of both. They committed a crime that they must pay for." He said while looking at it more. "These people always inflict fear and death onto those who don't deserve it. These guys just keep doing and killing who and whatever they want while your other cop friend just sit on the sidelines and watch. Somebody's got to stop them. And who else can do it but me myself." He kept staring until he looked at John. "So... What are you going to do? Are you going to stand back and let people like Blake stop me, or are you going to let me go and let me stop these guys?" John stayed silent as he looked at the city himself and then sighed.

"...You really probably are our last chance at making this place better and returning it back to normal. I'll try and get as many as my men to be by your side, but remember that you can't trust all of them and-" John said as he then looked at Spider-Man, only to see he's now gone and disappeared, making him jump a bit and looked around. "Where... Where did he go?" He walked around the edges to see nobody on them and that Spider-Man was gone, when really he was hanging under a ledge. "He's gone... That man... He's something else." John then walked off, leaving Spider-Man alone in thought.

_"It's good to know John is on my side. The only problem now is to deal with the goblins, after that I'm retiring from this." _He thought to himself until a thought came across his head, making him look down and think. _"'Don't they matter as well?'... Could I just be... Not looking at the big picture? I have these powers... And I'm only using them to stop those... monsters. Maybe I could use these powers to stop them and... Save people. It's a possibility... But could I really use my powers for more than stopping them?" _He looked at the people on the streets in wonder, making him question on what to do until he sighed and shook his head. _"Maybe he has a point..." _He looked over to see some thug appearing to be a goblin grabbing a citizen, making him react and zipped over to the site.

**_Neon City - Goblin Hideout - Time: 11:42 PM_****  
><strong>  
>A good majority of the goblins walked around the hideout, grabbing any weapons they could until Norman came in with a smile.<p>

"It's nearly about that time my friends! The time of bringing full control is near us!" Norman said as everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "As of this night, we will soon fully take over this city! Spider-Man is the start of it since he is now the most powerful being in this city, and we WILL drag this little brat out! Once he's done, nothing can stop us! Get your guns ready boys, because this place is going to be ours! Do what you please to drag him out! Kill the kid and their mothers, the people you hate, the ones that ruined your lives that put you into this path, ANYBODY will do so long as Spider-Man is out! And then this place will be in our control! Let us go and destroy this place until it's in ruins until he comes!" He walked off while laughing, making the other goblins do the same and throwing up their guns in the air.

**_Neon City - Police Station - Time: 11:46 PM_**

The goblin thug was then clawed at and sent to the wall by Spider-Man's talons while the citizen stared in shock.

"Go. Get out of here before you're kidnapped again." Spider-Man said as the citizen nodded and ran off, leaving him and the goblin thug behind until he grabbed him by the neck and lifted him. "Alright. You're going to start talking right now." The goblin thug laughed a but while holding his cut wound.

"Talk? What is there to talk about? I'm not telling you ANYTHING!" He said as Spider-Man sighed.

"You really want to me result to this, don't you?" He asked until he let him go but then slammed the goblin thugs head against the brick wall, knocking him down onto the ground while he was suddenly filled with fear until he extended the talons. "Now I'm going to ask you a question, and this time I expect an answer out of you. Where is your boss? I have a score to settle with him."

"I-I can't! He'll kill me!" The goblin thug said until Spider-Man pushed him against the wall after picking him up, and aimed the talons at his wound.

"I can make this just as worse than I did before. Now TELL me again. Where. Is. Your BOSS?" He asked as he was about to put his talons into the wound, but the goblin thug then began to scream and squirm.

"OK! I'll talk! Just don't kill me!" He said as Spider-Man then no longer aimed the talons. "He's... Going to attack to town soon... Kill anybody just so he'll drag you out." He stared at him in shock.

"What..." Spider-Man asked until he heard gunshots.


	13. Who I am

**_Neon City - Police Station - Time: 11:48 PM_**

"He's... Going to attack to town soon... Kill anybody just so he'll drag you out." The goblin said as Spider-Man stared at him in shock.

"What..." He asked until he heard gunshots, making him look back and then at him as he threw him at a wall and webbed him up. "If you so much as caused this you're a dead man." He ran out and looked over the corner to see armed buses driving and speeding through the streets while shooting at and killing multiple people, shocking him as one bullet was about to hit him but quickly zipped on top of a building to look around. "My god... This is crazy. The goblins are REALLY stretching it." He looked around more to find a way to stop them, but shook his head. "Forget it! I need to find John and Elise!" He zipped off after putting on his cloaking device while looking around.

"Dad!" A voice yelled as Spider-Man stopped to see Elise and John behind his police car while shooting at multiple goblins on the other side.

"Keep it together Elise! We'll be ok!" John yelled as he kept shooting at all the other goblins while Spider-Man watched and looked at the outnumbering group.

"I need to do something. Get rid of these guys so they're ok." He said to himself as he then crawled into the shadows so nobody would be able to see him. The goblins kept shooting until Spider-Man snuck up to one, grabbed him by the neck in a stranglehold, and jumped back into the darkness while the person he held was yelling, making the other goblins stop what they're doing and look.

"Hey! You ok?! Where are you?!" One goblin asked as they all looked around until they heard a scream again, making them take out a flashlight and look to see the one taken hanging upside down on a web while squirming. "Holy... What happened here?!"

"G-GET ME DOWN FROM HERE! GET ME DOWN!" The captured goblin said while the others looked around to see a web made onto the wall that said 'Stay where you are; I'm here.'

"H-Holy shit... Oh fuck!" One goblin said as he shook a bit. "He's here! The Spider-Man! Every one look around so we can give what the boss wants!" One of them back away a bit until Spider-Man crawled out of the shadows behind him.

"If me is what you wanted..." Spider-Man said in which surprised the one he was behind and screamed. "...Then it's me you'll get." He then clawed his chest with his talons and knocked him down, making the others aim their guns at him.

"HE'S HERE! SHOOT HIM!" The leader of the group yelled as they started shooting with Spider-Man dodged all of the bullets while Elise and John looked over the car to see what's happening.

"Is Spider-Man really here?" Elise asked until she spotted him, surprising her greatly. "Whoa..." Spider-Man kept dodging until he shot a ball of heated webbing at one goblins face, making it melt through the mask and into its face, making him scream and lie down on the floor dead.

"He killed him! Start firing!" One yelled until Spider-Man shot an electric web at the gun he was holding, electrocuting him and sending him down onto the ground while two other tried to attack him with using the guns as bats. Spider-Man dodged all of their attacks until he webbed one of their feet with chilled webbing, stopping him in his tracks while he dealt with the other one by clawing his stomach with the talons and stilled him to the ground with the webbing. Once that goblin was dealt with, he then grabbed the one who was frozen by the neck and lifted him up.

"N-No! Don't kill me! Please!" He yelled while Spider-Man stared at him with the scanners working from within the mask.

"You're a real piece of work Jerome, I'll give you that." He said as Jerome stared at him with wide eyes. "Now I want you to tell me now, and don't tell me any of your stupid lies like you always do. Where is your boss now? The REAL goblin?" He tightened the grip on the neck, making Jerome suffocate a bit. "Now let me ask you AGAIN. Where is you BOSS?!"

"I-I don't know! H-He plans to kill or distract you by destroying the chemical plant at the Oscorp building! P-Please don't kill me!" Jerome yelled until Spider-Man then suddenly punched him in the face harshly, knocking him out and dropping him to the ground. Spider-Man stared at the goblin a bit while Elise and John got out of their cover to walk over to him, while she stared with wide eyes.

"So... You came after all. I'm guessing the goblins caused you to come out of the dark now?" John asked.

"You could say that. I wouldn't. But this main guy is hurting and killing people. I'm not going to let him get away with it." Spider-Man said as he crossed his arms. "Jerome said that he plans to destroy the chemical plant at Oscorp. Because if he does then more people will be killed. I have to stop the leader of the goblins before it's too late." He stared at John and Elise. "John Jordan, I want you to help evacuate any people in the hospital or anywhere else. Let them know what's happening." John stared at him and nodded.

"I...I understand. I'll get anybody in there out." He said until he heard a gun cock.

"Nobody is doing anything." A voice said as they looked to see it was Blake with a pistol in hand. "John, never would have thought YOU of all people would work with him. You HARDLY know this freak."

"He saved my life just a bit ago." John said in anger. "And besides that, what difference does it make now?! People are dying Blake, and here you are focused on killing this man! He's our only chance!"

"And if he isn't?! I don't care about what he's been doing or now! All that matters now is he gets put behind bars!" Blake yelled as he then shot a bullet at Spider-Man, shocking them.

"NO!" John yelled as Spider-Man quickly dodged the bullet and web zipped toward Blake, knocking him down and held him by the neck, which scared him a bit.

"You don't understand Blake, and you never will. I'm not a person who just sits on the sidelines and lets people get killed. Not anymore... Once the goblins are done for, I'm staying for good. This is a job I'm given now, and like it or not... I'm staying." Spider-Man said until he put Blake on his chest and webbed his wrists together, creating handcuffs while he struggled. They all watched until he looked at John and Elise. "An officer putting himself over the lives of the innocent and harming an has no right of being a cop, not in this broken system we have here. Make sure that he gets fired this time. Try anything." John looked and nodded. "Now, get going before it's too late." John nodded and ran to a police car with Blake in hands while Elise followed until she stopped to look at Spider-Man.

"You...You really are him, aren't you?" Elise asked while Spider-Man stared at him. "I have... A crush on somebody who made an old costume idea back in elementary. He has your name." Spider-Man, under the mask, stared at him in shock while she smiled but then faded away. "I want to know something... Why are you doing all of this?" He stared until shot a web at a building.

"It's like you said before; Everything I do can always imply to who I am, and I always look out for the ones I love dearly." Spider-Man said as Elise stared at him, then something clicked in her head as she looked at his costume more until her eyes widened.

"K-Ken?" She asked in shock until Spider-Man yanked on the web, making him swing off and glided off to Oscorp while she stared at him. "It... It's really him..."

"Elise! Let's go!" John yelled as Elise then looked at him, with the air blowing her hair until she nodded slowly and ran over to him.

**_Neon City - Midtown - Time: 12:01 AM  
><em>**_**September 06, 2015  
><strong>_  
>While the other goblins shot more of the citizens on the streets, Norman Osborn walked up to a truck with a hiding driver in it and suddenly broke the window.<p>

"Get out of the damn truck right now!" Norman yelled in persistence as the truck driver screamed in horror. "I SAID GET OUT OF THE GODDAMN TRUCK! RIGHT NOW! I'M NOT SCREWING AROUND JACKASS!" He then suddenly shoots the driver, killing him until Norman started laughing. "Oopsie! My bad!" He opened the door, pulled out the driver, and began driving down the streets toward Oscorp while running people over, both the innocent and his own people while shooting, laughing, and driving. "Oscorp here I come! Time for daddy to come back to work!" He kept driving while in the distance, Spider-Man swung and glided to it as well without knowing Norman was on his way.


	14. Reclaiming What Was His

_**Neon City - Oscorp - Time: 12:07 AM**_

Spider-Man kept swinging from building to building and gliding quickly while he looked around to see more of the destruction.

"This place is starting to lose control. I need to find this guy, stop him, and make him call all this off right here and now." He said to himself until he discovered a truck driving quickly past him, making him stop to examine it for a bit only to see it's heading toward Oscorp. "That must be him. Time to put an end to this gun show." He swung off while Norman Osborn, inside the truck, kept driving until he crashed through the doors and ran over a few people and broke the glass and door, shocking them while he got out with a smile under his mask.

"It's show time assholes!" Norman yelled as he began shooting everybody with machine guns, making some of them drop to cover while the other got shot and killed in the process. He laughed more until he heard somebody landing behind him, making him stop and look to see it was Spider-Man. "So the little pest everybody's talking about is here!"

"Your little game stops here. You and the goblins are going down with everything you guys have done, killed tonight, and everything you worked for." Spider-Man said as his talons extended. "I'm stopping you, here and now."

"Oh is that right?" Norman asked with a smile until he pulled out a shotgun. "Not if I stop YOU first!" He then began to shoot with the shotgun, making Spider-Man quickly dodged to the left while being followed by a trail of shotgun blasts behind him as Norman just kept laughing at the site of chasing him down with the bullets. Spider-Man kept dodging them until he quickly switched to his acid web fluid and shot it at the shot gun quickly, making it wrap around the barrel of it as it began to melt and stopped it from shooting. Norman kept trying to pull the trigger but finds out it's closed off. "What?! Goddamn it!" He threw the shotgun at Spider-Man, with him getting hit as Norman quickly ran up the stairs while he got up and looked around.

"Where did he go?!" Spider-Man asked as he looked at one of the alive scientists and helped him up. "Are you ok?"

"Yes Mr King, I am. Thank you. I had no idea you were capable of doing this kind of thing." He said with Spider-Man nodding.

"Yeah, I am. Now can you tell me where the chemical plant in this building is? Because if that guy gets a hold of whatever there is there or destroys it, it could pollute the entire city, so I NEED any info you can give me!" He said with the scientist nodding.

"It should be a good forty stories from here! You SHOULD make it before-" He said while looking at the stairs and then back at Spider-Man, only to see he's gone in which made him smile. "Go get him sir..." Spider-Man jumped onto the wall outside and began to run on top of it while shooting webs to keep the momentum going.

"Come on you freak... Where ARE you?!" Spider-Man asked as he kept running up until he quickly saw the nametag 'Chemical Plant' and immediately stopped so he could hang onto the wall. "That's it... That must be it." He then got on top of the entrance of the and waited for a bit until Norman passed him, with him doing so and looking to see it has a pad lock.

"The place is still locked. Hopefully they still kept the password the same!" Norman said as he pressed some of the button to create a code, only for him to get it to open on the first try, and headed inside until Spider-Man shot as web at the building, kicked through the window, and landed on top of Osborn in which stopped him.

"I got you now goblin!" He yelled as he then threw him onto the ground, with the both of them entering into a large room filled with large containers of radiation filled acid, some of them under the both of them. Norman tried to get up after being thrown but was suddenly punched harshly in the face, knocking him down again onto the metal platform they're on. "You're NOT getting away from me. Not THIS time!" He then grabbed Norman and lifted him up. "You really did a whole bunch of terrible things lately. So much killing, so much pain and blood, and for what? FOR WHAT?!"

"You never WILL understand you freak!" Norman said as he laughed. "I'm no freak! I'm just a crazy psychopath wanting to kill the people who ruined me!"

"You did all this just to make a point of how crazy you are?! YOU'RE the freak here! NOT ME AND NOT ANYONE ELSE!" Spider-Man yelled in anger as he punched Norman in the face again, making him cough out blood from under the mask while Norman still laughed a bit. "You think it's funny don't you?! Kill people and making everyone suffer from death, loss, and depression is suppose to be funny?! Well I'M NOT LAUGHING!" He kept punching Norman in the face more, making him cough out blood more while the mask began to get worn out from the punches. "You killed children, students, adults, and the old, THE INNOCENT. EVERYONE AND HERE YOU ARE LAUGHING! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He delivered a large and powerful blow, destroying and knocking off the mask in which it revealed Norman's face, shocking him. "You're... Norman..."

"Everything the Kings did to me... I WILL bring this company I created DOWN. Because if I can't have it... NOBODY WILL!" Norman yelled as he suddenly pulled out a revolver, attempting to shoot Spider-Man in the face but quickly grabbed it and made Norman shoot himself in the foot, making him scream as he held it until he accidentally fell over the acid, making him fall into it while he screamed. "GAH! SPIDER-MAN! HELP ME! HELP ME." Spider-Man stared at him until he sighed.

"I'm only saving you just this once." He said as he shot a web at him and yanked Norman out, making him land onto the platform with his skin burned and now a bit Green while he screamed in pain. He stared at Norman more until he picked him up, safe because of his suit, and the mask as he walked out of Oscorp to see multiple police officers out there with guns in hands until they spotted the two of them.

"What the hell? Is that... Norman Osborn?!" One asked as Spider-Man put him onto the floor and walked away from the site while they all stared at him. "What did you-"

"He fell into acid. Keep him safe and contaminated until then. But as of now..." Spider-Man said until he dropped the goblin mask, making them all stare at it. "The goblins are now history." He kept walking as they all looked at him in shock until one was given a call on the radio, making that police officer pick it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Officer Jackson, this is John Jordan. I need you to help take Ex-Officer Blake into a cell for the meantime." John said as Jackson's eyes widened.

"Blake?! What did he do now?" He asked.

"He was about to leave the life of innocent people just to capture Spider-Man. Multiple lives mean more than a single one, it's a law to always look after the people of this city. He knows this." John said as Jackson nodded.

"Understood sir. I'll be there shortly, but right now Spider-Man..." He said as he looked at Spider-Man while he was swinging away. "...Took care of the goblins... They're no more."


	15. The Seed of Revenge ,

**_Neon City - Oscorp - Time: 11:53 AM_**

"...And late this night the leader of the goblins, Ex-CEO of Oscorp, has been defeated and arrested by the police with the thanks of this costume vigilante 'Spider-Man'!" The mayor said as everyone at the meeting began to cheer happily while the the entire meeting was being aired on the TV. "Now that he's behind bars, the goblins will soon disband and become lesser and lesser of a threat. We will now be able to regain and rebuild what was rightfully ours long before George King's passing! It will take time, time to recreate our city and restore our government back to what it was before, but we have the power to do so, so long as well all work together as not only friend and family, but as a city! We WILL have what we had before back, soon enough!" The crowd began to cheer happily while Ken in his office, watched the entire thing on his computer until he shut it off and smiled.

_"I'm glad this place is finally returning back to normal. Maybe now that's something I don't have to worry for..."_ He thought until he sighed a bit and looked outside. _"Dad... I hope you can rest easy now.. Because it's over." _He stared at the sky before he began to work again on paper work. He kept working until he heard a beeping on his intercom.

"Mr King? Are you there?" Felicia asked with him pressing a button.

"Yeah, I'm here Miss Hardy. Is there a problem?" Ken asked.

"No sir. I just wanted to let you know somebody wanted to see you in your office." Felicia said as Ken then became questioned.

_"Somebody wants to see me in my office? Who could that be?" _He thought to himself until he pressed the button again. "Who is it exactly? Did the person say?"

"Her name was Elise Jordan, Blake's Ex-Fiancee. She wants to see you." Felicia said as Ken's eyes widened but faded away quickly.

"Send her over." He said as he let go of the button and continued to work on more paperwork until he heard the door being knocked on, making him look at it and deeply inhaled and exhaled. "Come in!" The door opened, revealing to be Elise as her eyes widened due to who she was about to talk to but took a deep breath and walked in nervously while her eyes were down a bit.

"Hi..." She said as Ken slowly nodded.

"Hey Elise..." He said as they shared a moment of silence until he broke it by sighing. "Look... I know why you're here. About last night..."

"I was right... Wasn't I?" Elise asked as she looked up at him. "You really are him, aren't you?" Ken stared at her as he reached into his desk and pulled out his Spider-Man mask, showing it to her as she slowly nodded. "I...See..." He sighed as he put it up.

"Look... I'm sorry if I never told you. I didn't want you to worry or anything and... You might have been put into danger if you knew." Ken said as Elise nodded, but then began to laugh and smiled a bit while tearing up, catching his attention. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that... It's so amazing..." She said as she stared at him and smiled more. "You always said you wanted to be like the hero you made, wanting to be at least be just like him. You always showed you were and wanted to be as brave as him..." She began to tear up more while laughing smally. "You always said you wanted to stop the goblins, stop them from what they were doing, wanting to stop them from killing people and hurting our city... But now... Here you are. You're the person you always wanted to be back in elementary. You always wanted to become something like Spider-Man... But now you ARE him. You... Saved this city from becoming any worse."

"I never chose to be Spider-Man, what was happening chose me to become the hero here. There was... No other way." Ken said as Elise smiled more while nodded.

"And... I was wrong. I wrong about who I wanted to be with." She said while Ken stared at her in question. "It was... Never Blake I wanted to be with. I know now that... I can't be around here without you. I... Don't love Blake. I... Love you."

"Since elementary school, right?" Ken asked as Elise looked down and nodded slowly, with him smiling, getting up from his chair, and walked over to her while she then watched him. "Come here..." The two of them slowly hugged each other lovingly until he kissed her forehead, making her smile until Richard came into the office.

"Mr King! We-" He said until he stopped to look at them, with them immediately stopping to look at him. "I-I'm sorry to interrupt the two of you, but Mr King, we need your help for making the... 'fluid'. We have to refill it after what happened." Ken nodded as Richard walked out, with him looking at Elise and smiled.

"Do you want to see how all of it is done here in Oscorp?" He asked as Elise nodded happily.

"Yes... Yes I do." She said as she wrapped her arms around his as the two of them walked out.

**_Neon City - Police Station - Time: 12:51 PM_**

"...Blake Lawer..." A police captain of all captain said while Blake was in an interrogation room. "Is it true that you abandoned innocent lives for the life of one in which was potentially not an innocent?" Blake stared at him coldly until he scoffed.

"Yeah? So what? I was after Spider-Man the entire time, nothing else mattered." He said as the captain's anger rose.

"Nothing mattered? Nothing mattered?!" He asked in anger. "Does the life of thousands getting killed last night not matter? Did the lives taken away from family, friend, and even CHILDREN not matter as well? Does any LIFE matter to you at all?! You left multiple people to die instead of evacuating them all because you wished to chase down just a single man?"

"I don't think you get it cappy boy." Blake said in anger. "He could have been a danger to anybody and we don't even KNOW this guy, or what HIS intentions are!"

"Whatever that man planned to do never mattered at that particular point Blake!" The captain said in rage. "If he did work with the goblins and planned anything against us, he would have done it at that particular point. But you how what happened? He didn't do anything but stop the goblins, and here we are having lower crime rates than before."

"That doesn't mean shit when it comes down to what he could-" Blake said.

"It means everything!" The captain said with his voice now louder. "No matter how you may see this, you still left the live of multiple people for the sake of one. We don't allow your kind in a place like this. I gave you a chance when you threatened two lives, but leaving behind thousands for the price of stopping one in not acceptable." He got up and made a hand gesture, sending in two police officers to come in with guns in hand. "You're no longer a part of the law Blake and we're sending you to a detention center. We don't accept people as selfish like yourself." Blake stared in anger as his rage grew until he remembered something, making him smile and take out his badge.

"...That's fine. I don't need it." He said as he put it onto the desk and allowed him to get arrested, along with sending him to a police car with a smile on his face.

**_Neon City - Jordan Household - Time: 6:12 PM_**

Both Ken and Elise opened the door to the house while talking.

"...So that's kind of how I got these powers and ended up in the hospital that night." Ken explained while Elise listened.

"So this formula... Gave you what a spider can?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, the Spider Formula. I'm not sure on who made it, maybe my dad, but yeah that's right." He said as sat down on the couch, with her sitting next to.

"You could have died by that... You didn't know what it could have done to you." Elise said as Ken shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe. But sometimes you have to make the most dangerous of choices to protect the people you love." He said as she stared at him. "Like I did with you." Her eyes widened slightly.

"I-I know what you did it, but... I just don't want to lose you. Not because of something like that." Elise said as she looked down, but Ken then lifted her head up by grabbing her chin slightly, making her look at him deep in the eyes.

"I know... I don't want to lose you either. I did all I did for the people here, my dad, John, and most importantly... You. I can't be afraid of what might happen anymore... Because now... You're here." He said as they stared at each other until their heads slowly move toward each other and then suddenly kissed, surprising each other but continued to melt into the kiss. They kept doing this for what seemed like forever to them, but then eventually broke it, with them staring at each other until they kissed again with more passion and broke it again. They both smiled until Elise nodded toward upstairs.

"My dad won't be around until ten in the morning." She said as Ken smiled and nodded, with the both of them heading up to her room and closed the door behind them.


	16. ,Will Soon Grow

_**Neon City - Detention Center - Time: 8:58 PM**_

Multiple people with bio-hazard suits carried a large container through the hallway while guards watched it.

"Just what is in that thing? A monster or something? Acid?" One guard asked as he looked into it, suddenly seeing something Green pop out of the window, making him jump back and scream. "JESUS CHRIST! What is that thing?!"

"Norman Osborn himself." A person wearing one suit said. "He's been reported to have radiated acid infecting him. He's becoming worse and worse when regarding his health. We've decided to get him treated here where he's not only safe from others, but to at least improve upon his health."

"I understand that, but are you sure this place is safe enough? For both him and for the prisoners here?" A guard asked as another man wearing a suit shook his head.

"To that I don't know. We're just following orders." He said as a guard nodded and followed them into a large white room that has a bed with straps on it in the middle, alongside multiple windows, until he looked at the guards. "We're going to have to ask you all to leave this room now. We wouldn't want any of you catching what Norman has now." They nodded and quickly exited the room and locked the door, leaving them as all the other bio-hazard looked at each other. "Ready when you are."

"Ok... One. Two. Three!" Another said as they all opened the container, making Norman Osborn jump out while screaming as his skin turned an even darker shade of Green, his eyes bloodshot, and his fingernails now longer than before. "Jesus! Strap him down!" They all grabbed Norman, making him resist by squirming around until they pushed him onto the bed and strapped him down, making him squirm and start laughing.

"Oh come on boys! We're just getting started!" Norman said as he started laughing manically while the people wearing the suits stepped out, leaving him as a scientist walked over to them.

"I'm assuming Norman Osborn was escorted here safely?" He asked as one of them nodded.

"Yes sir. He sure was a tricky one, but we got him through. He's... Crazy now. Like, more than he usually is now." One said.

"It could be the radiation. It's probably messing with his brain somehow." The scientist said as he looked at Norman through the window. "But don't worry too much. We plan to use treat the radiation inside his body to the point where it won't spread. And once that's gone we put him where the other inmates are. Simple as that."

"What if it doesn't work?" One in a suit asked.

"Then it doesn't work and we keep him in there. We'll be using a anti-body we created to help fight what's inside his body with the thanks for Oscorp. We tested it and it has a high success rate, so hopefully this will work." The scientist said as they all nodded. "We'll let you know as to what happens next and when we'll need you." They all walked off, leaving him behind while he watched until he walked into an office filled with other scientists. "Alright boys. Time to get to work." They all began to type on a computer until he heard a phone going off, making him pick it up. "Hello?"

"Sir. Captain John Jordan is heading over here with Blake Lawer as of right now. Expect him soon." Somebody said as the scientist nodded.

"Good. I will." He said as he closed off the call and continued working. "Ok, lets activate the antibiotics now." They all pressed a button on the keyboard, making a white cloud of dust come out of an air vent, covering Norman as he began to shake his body more uncontrollably.

"His heart rate is going up. Should we stop?" Another asked.

"No. We keep going until we get results." The main one said as he pressed a button on an intercom. "Norman, keep it together. This won't take long."

"You have NO idea what you're dealing with don't you?! Sooner or later I WILL get out of here and I'll make you pay for locking me up like an animal! I WILL GET ALL OF YOU AND YOU WILL DIE!" Norman screamed in a now sinister voice until he laughed loudly while still moving around despite being strapped.

_**Neon City - Detention Center/Entry - Time: 9:21 PM**_

John drove the police car down a street to the Detention Center while Blake sat in the back, smiling in which caught his attention.

"What are you smiling for Blake? Are you happy that you're being sent here momentarily?" John asked as Blake chuckled a bit.

"Doesn't seem like that, but you all will soon see I'm right. You'll see that this Spider-Man is just a fraud." He said as John sighed.

"The only thing I see now is you as a corrupted cop. To think I trusted you enough to be my friend and considered you good enough for me daughter, but apparently I was wrong. I plan to keep her and Ken safe from the likes of you." He said with Blake scoffing.

"Whatever you say John. I'll show I'm right soon enough." He said, with John staying silent now until he pulled up into the parking lot, grabbed Blake, and walked over to other guards before tossing him over slightly.

"Take him away. I don't want to see his face ever again." John said as they nodded.

"Don't worry sir. He's going to be here for a WHILE." One guard said as the other grabbed him and began walking down the hall, with John staring and watching them until he walked away, with Blake noticing and smiled a bit. "You're a real big deal here, you know that?" Blake stayed silent while still smiling, making the other guard curious.

"What are you smiling about? You happy about being locked up, a police officer like yourself? I can kind of see why that is. Irony isn't it?" The other asked until Blake laughed a bit.

"No. That's not it." Blake said as he smiled more. "It's just that I'm going to be released sooner than you might think." They stared at him in question.

"What makes you think that Lawer?" One asked as Blake smirked.

"This." He said until he suddenly headbutted one of them, knocking him down while the other grabbed a gun until he was interrupted by Blake getting behind him and did a stranglehold with his cuffs. "Come on! Show me what you've got!" The one in the strangle tried to escape while the other then began to recover until he saw what was going on, grabbed a gun and aimed it at him.

"Let him go Blake!" He yelled until Blake killed of the guard in the hold and pushed the body onto him, knocking him down while Blake then grabbed a key from one of their pockets and unlocked one of the cuffs.

"Finally... Told you." Blake said as he grabbed the two pistols, took the radio away, and knocked the one awake out with the butt of the gun. He walked through the hallways in stealth, sneaking around past guards until he saw the room containing Norman Osborn, seeing him still looking the same but now having slightly larger muscles. "Norman... There he is." He slightly opened the door to where the scientists are unnoticed.

"Just what the hell is going on? This stuff SHOULD have lowered the radiation in his body. Increase the dosage, maybe that will work." The main scientist said as they all turned a knob, making the cloud of mist more larger as Norman laughed more with his muscles getting slightly larger. "Why isn't this working?!" He was suddenly thrown into the ground, making the other two look at him in shock.

"Blake Lawer!" Another said until Blake aimed his two pistols at them.

"Stay. Quiet." He said until he knocked out the other two by hitting them, and then turned on the intercom. "Norman! Can you hear me?" Norman then still laughed and moved quickly until he looked at Blake through the window.

"So Blaky is here! What are YOU doing here? You want a fight?!" He asked while laughing.

"Listen to me, and I want you to calm the hell down!" Blake said while without him noticing, the main scientist tried to get up. "You want to kill the spider, don't you? You want him to pay, I want him to pay. If we worked together, we could get him back for what he did to us! But... I needed your help with something." He was suddenly attacked by the scientist, strangling him against the desk and hoping to suffocate him.

"Help?! YOU? Of ALL people? What would I get in return?!" Norman asked as he kept laughing while Blake began to suffocate until he noticed Norman's muscles growing a bit.

"You're NOT letting him out!" The main scientist said as he put more pressure, making Blake cough.

"You'll be even stronger than you are now! And... And I'll let you have ALL the fun of killing the spider! I promise! Just help me!" Blake yelled as he pulled one of the knobs all the way, making the cloud larger as Norman's muscles grew larger and began to look more like a goblin, shocking the both of them until he was finally able to break through the straps.

"At long last... I'M FREE!" Norman yelled as he ran over to the window and grabbed the main scientist by the head, lifting him up, and threw him through the wall as it broke through it, shocking Blake. "This power... This power is amazing! The true power of THE Goblin; The Green Goblin!"

"You... Your power..." Blake said as he held his neck, trying to catch his breath as Green Goblin looked at him.

"So... What is that YOU want?" He asked as Blake stared at him and smiled.

"I want the stuff that made him Spider-Man." He said.


	17. Corruption

_**Neon City - Jordan Household - 9:46 AM  
><span>September 07, 2015<span>  
><strong>_  
>The sun was shining over Neon City, showing the now blissful peace inside the city since the goblins disbanded since Norman was now gone and no longer in charge. All of the trash in the street was finally getting cleaned up and around the neighborhood. The sun shone through a window at the Jordan household, which was in Elise's room as it shined onto Ken's face, making him wake up and shake his head tiredly.<p>

"Ugh...What... What happened?" He asked as he then looked around the area he was in, seeing it was Elise's room and both of their clothing were on the floor and then looked to see Elise herself sleeping next to him soundly, with her being covered by only a blanket and having bed hair, making him remember what happened. "Oh yeah... That's right." He stared at her more and then smiled. "Thank goodness it's a Monday. I'm at least given a break with paperwork." He was about to get up but was stopped by something grabbing his arm, seeing it was Elise.

"Good morning." She said as he stared at her and then smiled.

"Oh hey. Good morning." Ken said as he looked at the time, surprising him. "Wow... We slept THAT long huh? I don't even remember what happened last night... It was all just a blur."

"Well... I remember it." She said until she started giggling, making him blush slightly while looking down before she hugged him around the neck. "I'm...Glad you told me about all this. Everything."

"Everything? You mean... Being Spider-Man?" Ken asked with her nodding. "Well... You're somebody I love, so I felt like you needed to know about it. There needed to be a time to do it, and I planned to at some point."

"You did?" Elise asked as he nodded slowly.

"Yeah, some time after the goblins were done for." Ken said as he looked through the window then at Elise as she stared at him, with the two of them smiling at each other until the two of them heard the front door being unlocked, shocking them.

"Crap. My dad's home early!" She said as Ken quickly got up and put his clothes on, with him tossing Elise her's while the door opened.

"Elise? I'm home!" John yelled as Elise began to frantically put on her clothes while she heard him coming up stairs.

"Crap! He's coming up! Hide!" She said as Ken looked around until he looked at the ceiling, and jumped up onto the it right when John entered into the room, with her hiding her clothes under the bed.

"Hey honey. You seem like you've been asleep for a while. Went to bed late?" John asked as Elise nodded quickly while taking a peek at Ken as he stood still while hanging on the ceiling.

"Y-Yeah! I guess I was so busy with... Writing I lost track of time! You know how it is." She said as John nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Anyway, I'm going to be making breakfast soon and head on to bed. I had a long night." He said with a smile, then walked out and closed the door, making both Ken and Elise sigh in relief as he landed on the floor.

"Jeez. That was WAY to close. If he found me in YOUR room of all places he'd be pissed." Ken said as he laughed a bit, making Elise blush a bit. "Maybe next time we should get a hotel room or SOMETHING." He laughed more as Elise looked at him, blushing more until she laughed as well. "Alright. I'll leave you here to change now. I'll go through the window and to the door while you do what you need to, make it look like I never even came in here."

"Ok... Just don't get caught!" Elise said as Ken looked at her, nodded, and jumped out through the window, with her walking over to the window and watched him momentary until she decided to change.

_**Neon City - Old Goblin Hideout - 11:51 AM  
><strong>_  
>Both Blake and Green Goblin walked through a sewer system, seeing the now dead and decaying bodies of some of the goblins before they were disbanded.<p>

"So, THIS is where you've been going a good chunk of the time when you were in control, weren't you?" Blake asked while Green Goblin stayed silent, keeping him waiting until he sighed. "Not much of talking about what you do huh? I understand, and to be honest, I don't care. As long as we know we're working together, that's all that matters to me."

"Just remember our deal Lawer." Green Goblin said as Blake looked at him. "I help you get what YOU want and in exchange I get to deal with the spider."

"I'm aware of our deal, don't worry about it." Blake said as they saw a ladder and climbed it up before opening a manhole, revealing the old hideout that now had nothing but blood, guns on the floor, and dirty blueprints. "This is your place? Pretty much a large dump, don't you think?"

"Trust me. It was NEVER like this." Green Goblin said while Blake looked around the area, finding a few guns that was a sub-machine gun, shotgun, and grenades.

"Jesus. You guys had everything. Where the hell were YOU guys in my life?" Blake asked until he stopped and smirked. "Oh wait, that's right. You were destroying everything until bug boy came into the picture." Green Goblin stared at him until he began to laugh loudly.

"That's funny! I like that!" He said as Blake chuckled a bit until he looked at him. "Now, how do we plan on getting the formula that made Spider-Man? I'm DYING to know our plan!" Blake looked around still, keeping Green Goblin waiting until he found a picture and map of Oscorp.

"Tell me. Who right now is under control of the chemical and formula department?" Blake asked with a smile.

"Professor Richard, the CEO before King came into the spotlight. We plan to kill him?" Green Goblin asked as Blake shook his head.

"Let's just say more or less like... Interrogation. We'll have our answers soon enough." He said as his smiled widened.

**_Neon City - Oscorp - Time: 5:12 PM_**

Richard worked on paperwork in his office, sitting at his desk quietly until he heard a knock on the window, making him look to see where it came from only to see it was nothing. He looked around the window until he turned away, but at that very second Green Goblin suddenly charged through, grabbed him, and threw him at a wall, knocking him down while Blake on his back got off.

"So Richard, looks like we found you!" Blake said as he walked over to where Richard was, grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, and threw him on his back to see his forehead bleeding with a nosebleed as well. "Oh hey! You're alive. That's fantastic news!"

"B-Blake Lawer..." Richard said as he coughed out blood slightly. "W-What do you want? Why me?"

"Richard. We know you're in the genetics department when it comes to formulas and chemicals. And I think you're partially the reason we have Spider-Man here now." Blake said as Richard's eyes widened. "So... Tell me. What did you use to make him what he is now?"

"I-I won't tell you. I won't tell anything!" Richard said as Blake frowned playfully.

"Oh? Is that so?" He asked as Green Goblin then lifted Richard up by the head while Blake pulled out a revolver. "How about this Richard; Let's play a little game called 'Squeal or Shot'? Here's the rules. You tell me about this formula or... You'll get shot until it hits you in the head. You have six chances and have five seconds before I shoot. Ready?"

"Y-You monster..." Richard said until Blake began whistling the 'Jeopardy' theme while preparing his gun, and waited five seconds until he shot Richard's leg, making him scream. "AH!" Blake continued whistling until he shot his other leg, making Richard scream louder as Blake continued shooting up to the arms.

"Come on Rich. You've got to tell us by now!" Blake said with a smile until he aimed the gun at where one of his lungs are. "Last chance for a quick catch of air!"

"Fine! I'll talk!" Richard yelled while he started crying because of the pain. "It's... It's the Spider Formula." Blake smiled as he put the gun up.

"So the answer is 'What is Spider Formula' huh? Ding ding ding! We got a winner!" Blake said until he pointed at the broken window. "Send him into the bonus round." Richard's eyes widened hearing this.

"B-But I don't understand! I did what you ask me to!" He yelled as Green Goblin tightened his grip and threw Richard out through the window, making him scream and fall until he hit the pavement, killing him while Blake looked at it as people started crowding around his dead body.

"Well, so much for that!" Blake said with a smile as he walked off, leaving Green Goblin. "Do what you wish."

"Finally! Time to show them the TRUE Goblin!" He said as he jumped down from the building, leaving Blake to walk toward the department Richard worked for, only to see multiple chemicals around.

"So... It's one of these." Blake said to himself until he found a capsule that said 'Spider Formula'. "This is it... This is the moment I've been waiting for." He pressed a button, making a needle come out, and inserted all of it inside himself. Once he did this, he waited and looked at himself for a bit, seeing no results. "Did Richard lie? That old bastard. He knew how to-" He then noticed something Black then coming out of his mouth and dropped to the floor, making him cover his mouth but the liquid like substance began to come out as he screamed. "O-Oh god! What is this?!" He began to scream in pain as the Black substance then busted out of his pores, releasing blood as well and overcame him, making him become a Black beast-like figure.


	18. The Goblin of All Goblins

**_Neon City - Jordan Household - Time: 5:27 PM_**

Ken typed on a laptop he got from Oscorp, looking around on it with Elise sitting next to him as she looked through the TV channels since John was still asleep.

"Anything worth watching?" Ken asked as Elise shook her head.

"No. Nothing that would entertain me or seems interesting. Almost nothing is good anymore." She said.

"Yeah. Kind of why I never watch TV anymore. Those shows about pregnant sixteen year olds and those dumb beauty pageants with their toddlers never seems to sit well with me." Ken said with a chuckle.

"That and the shows that they call humor isn't all that funny." Elise said as Ken nodded.

"Yeah. I much rather prefer those good ol' cartoons if I do say so myself." He said as Elise smiled.

"Yeah, same here. I don't like most of the new ones going on." She said while switching through more channels until she passed the news, with Ken looking up as he heard that something going on.

"Hey, go back. I think something's going on." He said as Elise then looked at him, then back at the TV as she went back to the news.

"We're getting reports of what appears to be a Green Goblin-like beast attacking and killing citizens around Oscorp tower!" A female reporter said while people screamed and cars flying around were behind her, making the two of them shocked. "Everyone is getting killed by this being and no Spider-Man is in sight! We are facing incredible danger as of right now, even larger than the goblins themselves! Everybody hide in your homes, and watch over the ones you love!" She was suddenly stabbed by large Green nails, impaling her chest as she looked down in shock and fell to the floor, revealing it to be Green Goblin with a smile on his face. Both Ken and Elise stared at him until it hit him.

"N-Norman? Is that really Norman?" He asked.

"Hello Neon City! You best prepare yourselves, because a NEW face has entered to take the place of the goblins! The new Norman Osborn; The Green Goblin!" Green Goblin said as he then began to laugh, with the camera man backing away until he was shot with a fireball created by him, destroying it and cutting off the air.

"T-That was Norman?" Elise asked as her eyes widened more, with Ken staring at it until he got up and looked out the window.

"This is dangerous... He's even more now that he's like this." He said while his eyes were closed. "Elise, I'm going to need you to stay here and wake up John while I get to Oscorp and suit up."

"B-But... But you'll probably get killed!" She said as he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter! I dealt with Norman and let him go. This time, it's not going to be like that." Ken said as he opened the door, and then looked at her. "Just... Wake John up and tell him to meet me as Spider-Man there. I'll probably need all the help I can get." He walked out, leaving Elise in worry until she sighed while a now Black being watched her in the shadows.

"Dad! We need your help!" Elise screamed loud enough to wake John up until the being grabbed her quickly and ran out, leaving John to run out of his room and to the living room.

"Elise?!" John asked as he looked around in fear. "ELISE?!" He looked around more until he saw the TV in static, making him look around through the channels to see more news reports about the same thing. "Dear god... Oh no." He put on his coat, grabbed a pistol, and quickly walked off to find Elise.

**_Neon City - Oscorp - Time: 5:47 PM_**

Ken quickly ran through the streets, filled with people running away until he got near to Oscorp in which he planned to go in at a silent pace. He looked over a corner to see Green Goblin chasing people trying to hide from him.

_"Ok... I just need to sneak past him and I'll be able to get to the inside." _Ken thought to himself as he quickly crouched down and snuck from car to car without being seen, and just as he was about to get to the entrance he sees the dead body of Richard, which shocked and saddened him. _"Richard... Damn it... I'm sorry I couldn't get here on time." _He was about to walk in but then heard something.

"Stop him..." A voice said as Ken's eyes widened, making him look to see Richard alive but slowly dying for real. "Stop... Norman... Stop... Blake." He then closed his eyes, leaving him in shock.

"Blake? What does he have to do with anything?" Ken asked until he felt a tingle in his skull, but he ignored it and the result was him getting hit arcross the head and sent him back while rolling on the ground. He slowly got up to see it came from Green Goblin, who has a dark smile on his face. "Crap."

"Looks like King is here and ready to die like his employees!" Green Goblin said while laughing, with Ken finally getting back up.

"You're... You're doing this just to get even with me and my family? Is that it Norman?" He asked in anger. "These people never did anything to you. They had lives, children, and even families. And here you are TAKING THEM AWAY! And for what?! If there's anybody you should try to kill, it's me and me alone!"

"AGH! You TALK just like him! Always taking about the right thing and justice! It just disgusts ME!" Green Goblin said in anger until he stared at Ken for a bit as it then clicked something in him. "You... You're him. You've always been him... It all makes sense. You're the new CEO. You have the power, the technology. It's all clear now." Ken stared at him until he started to prepare himself.

"...I'm stopping you Osborn. Even if it's the last thing I do." He said as Green Goblin then began to swing his large claws at him, in which he quickly dodged a good amount of them until he countered a swipe by punching him in the face, stunning him before he kicked him in the face, knocking him down as Ken made a run for it to his office. While Green Goblin was down, he slowly began to get up until he saw him running away.

"Come back King! You can't run away from me!" He yelled as he jumped up and began to chase Ken down the hallway while throwing objects and fireballs at him to attempt to stop him, only for him to dodge them at a quick pace and kept running away until made it to an elevator and pressed a button to close the door.

"There. That should stop him for a little bit." Ken said to himself as he then opened the elevator hatch and began to climb up the walls until Green Goblin finally opened the elevator door and pressed a button to go up, shocking him. "Oh CRAP!" He quickly began to crawl faster until he started landing and jumping on one wall to the next as fast as possible but the elevator began to become faster than him. He kept doing this until he found the floor to where his office is, and kicked through the metal doors as he then began to run again, with Green Goblin following not too far behind.

"You can't run forever King! I'll get you soon!" He yelled as he kept shooting fireballs at Ken only for him to dodge quickly until he finally saw the door to his office, with him running in, closed the door while also putting it on lockdown, and pressed a button on his desk that revealed the Spider-Man suit on the wall. "You won't hide in there King!" He started banging on the door, causing dents on it and surprising Ken.

"This isn't good. I'm gonna need to change fast!" He said as he began to put the suit on after turning off the lights, giving him the shadows to his advantage until Green Goblin finally broke through the door and looked around, seeing nothing but the darkness.

"You can't hide... I'll find you..." Green Goblin said as he looked around the shadows with a smile on his face, lighting up fire in his hands while Ken, now Spider-Man, hid in the shadows with his talons prepared. At that very moment, Green Goblin threw the fire at the floor and lit it, lighting up the shadowed area. "You can't hide from me! I'll find you sooner or later!" Green Goblin lite another fire in his hands until Spider-Man quickly swung at and kicked him, knocking him down on the ground along with the fire now spreading as it revealed him. "I found you!" He tried to claw him but Spider-Man dodged each and every swipe along with him swiping his talons at Green Goblin but he dodged them as well.

"Aw what's the matter Norman? You know on how to give it but you don't know on how to take it?!" Spider-Man asked until he was hit with a fireball, sending him back into a wall along with Green Goblin grabbing him and starting to bash him onto the ground, which he kept doing for a while until he threw him out of the room through the wall and into another room. He lied there for a bit and began to slowly get up while a fireball was about to hit him, in which he quickly rolled out of the way. "Jesus!" He quickly zipped into the shadows, waiting for Green Goblin to come in until he did so.

"Come on! The fun is just getting started!" He said as he roamed around the room, which was an empty office room, until Spider-Man shot two normal webs at the ground and slingshot himself toward and kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him down while Spider-Man got on top of him and began to harshly punch him in the face.

"This time. You won't get out of this!" He said as he kept punching until he was grabbed and thrown out through the wall, making him end up in the hallway while Green Goblin walked over to him and grabbed him again.

"You really want to try and stop me now, do you?" He asked as he started to laugh and smile. "The tables have finally turned King. Now I'M the one punching YOU!" He began to hold him by the neck and began to brutally punch Spider-Man in the face as one of his lenses broke, but the scanner still worked, along with getting weaker. He kept taking the punches until he quickly got enough strength to shoot acid webbing at his face, stinging him as he held his face and let him go. "W-WHAT DID YOU DO KING?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He held his face in sheer pain until Spider-Man shot electric webbing at him as well, starting to electrocute him.

"Multiple webbing! Fits any situation!" Spider-Man said until he shot heated webbing at one of the smoke alarms on the ceiling, making the smoke go into the small device and caused it to beep along with making the sprinkler shoot out water and got onto where the acid was and caused an explosion, destroying a part of Green Goblin's face as he screamed.

"MY FACE! I'LL KILL YOU KING!" He yelled as he started swinging with one arm while the other held his bleeding face, which made Spider-Man dodged and shot and chilled webbing at his wrist, sticking and freezing him to a window until he started to back away.

"This is it Norman! No going back!" Spider-Man yelled as he then charged at Green Goblin and punched him through the window, making the both of them fall while he began punching him in the face harshly. He kept doing this until Green Goblin grabbed Spider-Man's head, putting a ton of pressure onto it in which made him react by clawing his face with his talons deep into his already destroyed face.

"GAH! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Green Goblin yelled as Spider-Man then webbed some heated webbing onto his back and jumped off, leaving Green Goblin to land in a car, causing it to smoke. "I'll... Get you..." A fire under him started and caught onto his back, catching him on fire as he started screaming in pain but then remembered something.

_**"But... Sir, what about the kid?"  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>"Leave him. He's not a threat."<strong>_

"N-No! It's my fault! I'm the cause of what's happening to me! I let him go!" He yelled until it exploded because of the fire hitting the car engine, killing him. Everybody walked over to the body with wide eyes until Spider-Man landed next to the burning car, seeing Green Goblins burning corpse.

"Holy... You... you did it. You stopped him." One said as Spider-Man looked at him and nodded, with everybody beginning to cheering until they all heard somebody landing near them, making them look to see a large Black version of Spider-Man but had a large White spider symbol and jagged eyes, and saw it was holding Elise.


	19. A Man's Venom

**_Neon City - Oscorp - Time: 6:01 PM_**

"E-Elise..." Spider-Man said as Elise looked up from where she was in the Black beings arms complete fear in her eyes.

"H-He has me..." Elise said as the Black being stared at her slowly, and then back at Spider-Man while also observing him.

**"...Ken King." **The being said with his eyes narrowing. **"YOU... You're the reason I'm like this. You STOLE what I was. You STOLE her from me! I now know... I never had two enemies, I only had ONE!" **

"I stole from you?" Spider-Man asked in question until he looked deep into the beings eyes and then at him holding Elise until his eyes widened. "...Blake? Is that you?"

**"I'M NOT BLAKE!" **He said in anger. **"I'm only what my heart is... Nothing but... But 'Venom'. AND YOU CAUSED WHAT I AM NOW! I'VE BECOME THIS BECAUSE YOUR THE CAUSE OF MY REVENGE! ...And now I'M THIS!" **Spider-Man stared at him while everybody looked at him himself until he sighed.

"What do you even want me to do or say?" He asked.

**"Take off the damn mask... AND TALK TO ME EYE TO EYE! Unless you're too SCARED!" **Venom yelled as Spider-Man stared at him and shook his head, with him about to take off the mask.

"No... Please." Elise said until he did, revealing Ken's face as it shocked everybody.

"Blake. Stop this. Revenge isn't the answer to anything. Just... Let Elise go and-" He said.

**"AND THEN WHAT? SO YOU'D FUCK HER BEHIND MY BACK AGAIN?!" **Venom asked in anger, and then looked at Elise as she was struck with fear. **"You love him... Despite our marriage." **She stared at him until Venom gripped his fists in anger and looked at Ken. **"You stealing her from me... Helped create what I am now. If I can't have her... Nobody will. And I WILL prove to everyone on who you really are."**

"What are you even planning Blake?" Ken asked as Venom gripped onto Elise tightly and began to back away slowly. "What are you doing? What are you even doing?!" Venom then quickly began to swing onto the Oscorp tower with a tendril and started to climb up while Elise screamed. "ELISE!" He quickly put on his mask, becoming Spider-Man, and swung over as well so he could chase him.

"BLAKE! LET ME GO!" Elise screamed as Venom began swinging tendrils around the area, with Spider-Man quickly dodging them.

"LET HER GO BLAKE! SHE'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" He yelled until he finally zipped toward Venom and tried to punch him, only to clawed at and knocked through a window.

**"She's got EVERYTHING to do with this King! You two brought this upon yourselves!" **Venom yelled as he kept climbing, with Spider-Man slowly beginning to recover until he looked up through the broken window to see him still climbing.

"Blake! I said STOP!" He yelled as he shot chilled webbing at his foot, only for a tendril to get in the way of the attack and quickly froze, making it fall off of his body and to the ground.

**"You can't stop me Kenny! I'm JUST like you!" **Venom yelled as he got to the top, with him then getting up and holding Elise by the neck on the edge and the weather starting to slowly change with the clouds getting darker and ready to rain. **"COME ON KING! FACE ME NOW! FIGHT FOR THE BITCH!" **Spider-Man stared at him until he jumped onto the buildng wall and began to run up it by shooting webs to keep his momentum.

"It doesn't have to be this way Blake! We can still fix this!" Spider-Man yelled until he quickly zipped to Venom and tried to punch him, but a tendril caught him and threw him against a satellite dish.

**"I'm not BLAKE! I'm only my own VENOM!" **Venom yelled in anger while still holding Elise, until Spider-Man slowly got up and stared at him.

"Really... Ok then 'Venom', let's do this." He said as then ran to him and attempted to attack him with his talons, only for Venom to counter them with his hands becoming sharper claws and grabbed his hand so they would have a power struggle. They kept doing this until tendrils came out of his back and attempted to lash at him to get him off but took each and every hit as it began to slowly destroy his costume.

**"What's wrong King?! I'm SURE you can do better than THIS!" **Venom said while Spider-Man kept struggling with the tendrils still hitting him, hurting him but ignored it mostly as he looked at Elise.

_"Maybe... Maybe if I can get just ENOUGH time, I can try any webbing on him and see if one or all of them work on him. I just have to time this right or else he might drop Elise." _Spider-Man thought to himself as he kept struggling while Venom's claws began to get sharper and sharper, nearly about to pierce through his hand but tried his best to ignore that and the tendrils until he finally got the perfect time. He quickly shot the heated and acid webbing at Venom's chest, causing him screech loudly in pain as he accidentally let go of Elise, making her fall. "ELISE!" He tried to shoot a normal web toward her, but was stopped by Venom's tendrils.

**"YOU'RE not going anywhere!" **Venom said as Spider-Man began to struggled while Elise still fell and screamed, making him gain enough power to punch Venom off of him, get up, and attempt to save her but at that very moment the unthinkable happened. Elise then fell onto the pavement, killing her as he stared in shock.

"E-Elise..." Spider-Man said to himself, with him taking off his mask to show Ken's face as he began to cry while Venom smiled.

**"If I can't have her... You won't eit-" **He said until Ken stared at him in sheer anger and revenge.

"You... You fucking piece of SHIT!" He yelled as he stabbed Venom in the chest since it was still exposed and now regenerated yet, making him cough out blood. "YOU... You killed her... YOU KILLED HER!"

**"I-I not only did that... But now I killed you." **Venom said with a smile despite being pierced. **"Don't you... Don't you get it now? It all went according to plan... I knew killing... Killing her would make you angry and wanting revenge... And now... People will finally think of who you really are. You killed a man on purpose, and now... what you are now will mean NOTHING. Don't you get it King? Everyone knows who you are, and now nobody will see you the same way ever again and you WILL be now considered a menace to society. My revenge... Has been... Set..." **The Black substance then began to melt away from his body, revealing Blake's now pale body. "I now made everyone see what you are... Just... Like I... Said..." He slowly died away, leaving Ken in shock as he looked down sadly and the rain beginning to pour from the clouds.

"So... He knew what..." He said to himself as he looked over at Blake's now dead body, and dropped it down, accepting his fate while John drove through the streets and to the scene. He quickly ran through the entire crowd until he saw Elise and Blake's dead bodies, shocking him.

"Oh my god... ELISE!" He yelled as he ran over to her and picked her up before hugging her tightly while crying. "O-Oh my god... My beautiful baby girl... Y-You can't... You can't be dead." He started crying harshly while the citizens looked over to them and began to speak silently, most of them saying 'Ken King probably caused Blake to make her fall' and 'He killed Blake with no mercy.', which caught his attention as he looked at the top of the Oscorp building to see Ken standing there with tears in his eyes while still wearing the Spider-Man suit. "Y-You... You caused this? After all I did for you?" He still stood there until he shook his head and walked off sadly, leaving John to cry more in not only sadness but anger. "I'll... I'll get you for getting my baby killed... I'll make you pay..."


	20. His Eternal Sin

**_Neon City - Jordan Household - Time: 8:34 PM_**

"We are receiving reports of what appears to be the causation of murder of Elise Jordan and the killing of Blake Lawer by the hands of the now wanted murderer Spider-Man, also now known to be the now Ex-CEO of Oscorp; Ken King himself. By the words of John Jordan earlier, he plans for every police officer in the city to find and capture him dead or alive. Reports say-" An acnhorman said on the Jordan TV until Ken, who was still wearing the Spider-Man suit turned it off and went into his room to grab his old backpack for school.

_"John is going to find me at some point... It's no longer safe here." _He thought to himself as he went into his room, grabbed all of the necessary supplies he'll need and began to grab any mementos with the first being the old stuffed animal he once had when he was eight. He stared at it until he smiled, which quickly faded away as he put it in his backpack, along with a taped up picture of his old draft of Spider-Man back in elementary and went to Elise's room for the picture of a cat costume. He kept looking around until he found a picture and a picture book, a picture of him, George and April, with him staring at it. _"Guys... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry that I failed you... I failed the both of you." _He put the picture into his bag and finally looked at the book, seeing it was covered with him, Elise, and John through the years. Starting from elementary school all the way until High. _"...And I'm sorry that I failed you...Elise." _He heard the door open, making his eyes wide knowing it was potentially John. He quickly grabbed some of the pictures, wrote a quick note so he could put it on his bed, and jumped out the window after putting on his mask right before John came in with tears in his eyes.

"I-I... I can't believe it... I can't believe she's gone..." He said to himself as he looked around Elise's room in sadness until he noticed the note, with him sitting down to read it.

_"Dear John, I know you're probably mad at me for what happened. I know that I caused the death of Elise and Blake, and I deserve any hate you have toward me. I loved he just as much as you did, and it pains me that I failed to save somebody we both loved. I don't blame you for now having a hatred toward me, but now I want this to be my punishment. I have plead to never kill as I had the power to save but I squandered it. I have the power to save a life but I abused it to kill out of anger and revenge. I don't feel proud of what I've done, but now this is something I want. This is the consequence I now want, so no matter if you find me innocent or not, I want this. And I'm sorry for what I've done, so as of now I've decided to leave you life as of this night. Thank you for all you've done, and always have your people after me. I deserve this as this is now my eternal sin. - Ken King". _The note said while John stared at and then at the window.

"You... Despite what you've done... You still are like your father, aren't you?" He asked to himself as he stared down and started crying again. "...Then it's a punishment you'll get..."

**_Neon City - Downtown - Time: 9:58 PM  
><em>**  
>Ken, now Spider-Man, was on top of building while it still rained heavily and his backpack still on, knowing he was now homeless and had nowhere else left to go. He looked around slowly, seeing the light all around and was now alone.<p>

"So... This is where you are." A voice said as Spider-Man looked to see it was Felicia, holding an umbrella as she walked over to him. "I heard about everything... About who you are."

"...Doesn't everybody?" He asked as Felicia stared at him.

"Is it true that you... That you caused the death of Elise Jordan and murdered Blake?" She asked as Spider-Man slowly nodded.

"...Blake didn't give me enough time to save her... And now people think I caused her to die." He said while looking down. "With Blake... I was mad. I was angry, sad and scared. My emotions were running wild and... Everything just went blank after that. I don't even know why I did it..."

"I-I'm so sorry for what happened... About Elise and everything you now lost" Felicia said as Spider-Man nodded. "Why can't you tell that to the police?"

"I don't want to." He said as Felicia stared at him. "I don't want what I did to make me go unpunished. This is something I created, a sin of mine, and I want every second I live to be that. It's something I want, and nothing more."

"I... See..." Felicia said until Spider-Man looked at her and nodded. "Well... Always come here if... You need a place to rest."

"...I'll see about that." He said until a police helicopter flew by with a search light attached and it pointed toward him.

"There he is! Fire at will!" The police officer said as Felicia hid in the shadows, away from Spider-Man.

"Are you sure you want this? You'll never be let go of." She asked.

"Trust me... Even with or without me being chased, Neon City will always be safe without the existence of Norman and now Blake. Don't worry, I'm ok with this." Spider-Man said as he took out a picture of Elise and him, making him smile slightly. "She would understand. I know she would." He put the picture up, turned around and jumped off as Felicia chased after him but stopped by the edge to see him running.

"He's running through the alleyway! Bring in all the hounds and men we've got!" An officer said through a walkie while Spider-Man ran through the alleyway with the police and dogs chasing him. While running, he began to remember the moment he was in the car crash created by Norman, meeting Elise and John, the school shooting, becoming Spider-Man, stopping Norman the first and second time, fighting Blake, and all the way up until now.

_**No matter how hard life maybe, we all have our regrets and made choices we're not proud of. But no matter what the danger is, we always have to face the consequences we were given, and face through it. Each and every moment I live, I'll go through this eternal burden and sin I must bear. Not because of what I've done.**_

Spider-Man kept running through the alley way until he zipped through it and came across a police officer with a assault rifle, with the two of them about to attack each other.

**...But because it's who I am now. The Magnificent Spider-Man; The Ultimate.**

**_~The End~_**


End file.
